


The Upgrades

by theWallflower



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Gen, Gender Issues, Human Biology, Rape, Robots, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWallflower/pseuds/theWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mega Man asks Dr. Light to make him more biologically complete. Roll finds out and asks for the same. But what will they do when they realize they are the only two robots on Earth with genitalia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Copyright 2013 by Eric J. Juneau. All rights reserved. 

This story is in no way intended to infringe on the established copyrights and trademarks of Capcom Co., Ltd. It is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for sale. It may be freely distributed providing that no alterations to the story are made. 

This story contains crude indecent language, intensely suggestive dialogue, and explicit sexual activity. It is not intended for readers under the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised. 

The characters and incidents portrayed and the names in this story used herein are fictitious and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person, living, dead, or otherwise, is purely coincidental and unintentional. 

* * *

 

  
**The Upgrades**  
by Eric J. Juneau

 

CHAPTER 1

"Doctor Light?" Mega Man said. 

Thomas Light was stooped under a computer tower, fiddling with cords snaking out of an open panel. "Yes, Rock?" 

"I'd like to be anatomically correct." 

Light jerked and banged his head on the top of the console. "What-?" 

Warning klaxons burst out of the machine. Light grabbed his fallen screw-pincer and reconnected the offending wires. Another few seconds and the motherboard would have burnt out. 

Light wriggled out from under the apparatus and dusted himself off. "Rock, what in the world did you say?" 

Rock was not in his battle armor, but a plain white shirt. "I said I'd like to be anatomically correct. For my gender." 

"I understand that part, just... Why?" 

"I think gender identity is an important part of understanding humanity. Roll and I have heterogynous appearances, but no genitalia." 

"Because you have no need. You don't procreate. In fact, you can't procreate. It's illegal for robots to create other robots." 

Mega Man held up his hand. "I understand that. I'm not asking for permission to procreate. Just to resemble humans a little better." 

Light put his hand on his hip. "And how will having... stuff... help you understand humanity? That's only a small part of it." Light immediately regretted his pun. 

"There are countless psychology papers and books demonstrating how important sexuality is in decision-making, self-image, behavior, social stratification-" 

"Okay, okay," Light held up his hand. "But your 'behavior' isn't based on that. It's based on amalgamated human cognition. That's how AI works. And your personal identity is already formed. You're a tool-user. And sometimes warrior for justice. You don't need sexuality in the mix. That could be a distraction." 

"I'm not asking for an identity change, just a change to my physical structure. You don't need to add any additional software to my matrix." 

"So... you just want the hardware?" Light scratched his head. "That makes even less sense. It wouldn't add anything." 

Mega Man shrugged. "I feel like I'm missing something. I suppose it's an unspoken part of culture. Right now, I'm little better than a doll. Being a robot makes it difficult enough to fit in with humans." 

"But you... I mean, I'm sorry, Rock," Light put his hand on Mega Man's shoulder. He could feel his creation's solid titanium endoskeleton under his spongy synthetic skin. "But by definition, you're not human. You never can be human." 

"I know. But I would like to improve public perception of me. I am a figurehead of robot-human relations," Rock continued. "Like it or not." 

Dr. Light thought back to the recent backlash. National sentiment of independently-operating automated coadjutants -- also known as robots and robot masters -- was at an all-time low. 

Dr. Wily's warfare was bad enough. Most recently, he had framed Dr. Light for his trademark robotic riots. Then he created a virus for robots all over the world, causing them to go berserk. But the issues had gone beyond simple rebellions. 

With more than fifteen attacks, people were wondering whether robots were worth the trouble, whether they were more hazardous than helpful. There needed to be either a significant increase in AI advancement or the prohibition of all but the most primitive automatons. 

Light nodded. "I suppose you are a bit of a beacon. At least I couldn't have asked for a better man for the job. All right." Light patted Mega Man's shoulder. "I'll do it. I suppose you have a point. I'll hash up some blueprints and get back to you." Light held up his finger. "Nothing fancy." 

"I understand. Thank you." 

* * *

Designing robotic private parts was not as easy as Light first thought, even as an external supplement. For one thing, he never designed any humanoids with the notion of sex organs. His robots were his children, and only a depraved father would want to think of his children as sexual. 

Rock and Roll, his first successful and stable humanoid robots, were both genderless (except for their hairstyles). Besides that, they were identical. Their experiences shaped their personalities because of the way people interacted with them. That was a feature of the learning algorithm -- Roll became feminine because people treated her that way, and Rock adopted masculine qualities because people expected those from him. 

The other problem, despite Rock's reassurance, was changing the software to compensate for the new appendage. For one thing, he was going to have to downgrade the firmware (Light rubbed his face again at the pun) for it to work with Rock's older design. 

Plus all the other little details. Should he be circumcised or not? What length? What girth? What shape? None of these were things Light wanted to think about, let alone design. Where was Dr. Wily when you needed him? His specialty was always hardware, although chances were slim he'd ever made modifications like this. He would have been more concerned about where to place a plasma cannon or a drill. 

Light drew up working templates on his CAD-CAM profiler. While waiting for code to compile, he spent the idle time wondering about the moral implications of his actions. All robots that passed a Turing intelligence test had to be programmed with the three Asimovian rules for robots: 

1\. A robot must never harm a human or allow a human to come to harm.  
2\. A robot must always follow a human's orders, unless that action conflicts with the first rule.  
3\. A robot must always work to preserve its existence, unless that action conflicts with the first two rules. 

After refining the design, Light couldn't perceive where contradictions might occur. But when the work was complete, how would its mere presence affect Rock's personality? 

A beeping signal interrupted his deductions. Light thumbed the monitor and saw the words "INCOMING COMMUNICATION: Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack, Ph. D. Moscow, Russia." He smirked and acknowledged the comm channel – audio only. 

"Hello?" 

"Dr. Light? Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," Cossack said with a thick Eastern European accent. 

"Not at all. Just working on some designs," Light said as he stared at a giant CG-rendered penis. 

"Designs, hm? You never stop working, do you?" 

"Is that what you're expecting at the conference? Announcing my retirement?" Light laughed. 

"I'd prefer that over what you're _going_ to say. Unless you've changed your mind." 

"I have not," Light said with a flippant authoritarian air. "I haven't even deviated from the outline I showed you." 

Cossack sighed. "I don't suppose there's any way I'm going to convince you that this is a bad idea." 

"Bad idea? You know me, Mikhail. I intend to support the Asimov Accord to its letter. I even helped draft some of the articles in it." 

"You do know what's going to happen if it passes?" 

" _When_ it passes," Light said. Authorizing the Asimov Accord was only a formality at this point. Conference leaders already had the charter written, framed, approved, and all but signed. 

The accord would serve as a Geneva Convention for robotics, rectifying some throwbacks and reforming it to accept new, expanding technology. The most controversial subject was that the amendments essentially repealed the existing Laws of Robotics. 

And this couldn't have made Dr. Light happier. He knew the struggles of not only programming AI to adhere to the three laws (and all their loopholes), but advancing technology in the face of such archaic rules. In short, this would give Dr. Light the chance to see something he never thought he would in his lifetime -- robots with free will. 

"So why would I change my mind?" Light asked. 

"I thought you'd maybe recanted," Cossack said. "Because I heard you have an interview with Lonney Kenyon in a few days." 

"That's a standard news journal. Nothing new there. I doubt they'll be asking anything I don't already have an answer for. All they'd need to do is cut and paste from past interviews." 

"You know they're going to play devil's advocate. _Worldline_ always does. They have a very conservative view." 

"And I'll be glad to defend my position." 

Cossack laughed. "That's what I thought. Stubborn old Light with the heart of gold. I'll see you at the conference." 

Light poised his finger over the END button. "I'll be sure to look for you." 

They said their goodbyes and disconnected. Light didn't realize how thankful he was for the distraction until he turned back, saw the images, and remembered what he was working on. 

* * *

Roll yanked the vacuum rod cord from under the door and asked herself if she should add a humming subroutine to her voice. She enjoyed her work. She derived pleasure from it. And humming was one of the things humans did when they enjoyed menial work. 

But was that appropriate for a robot? Would it annoy anyone? No one was around, so no. But did it excise unnecessary energy? And would that violate the Third Law? 

These were the sorts of things Roll thought about while housekeeping, and she often had time to think. Her personality matrix predisposed itself to internalizing, analyzation, and deduction -- to improve efficiency in her housekeeping duties. 

This room complete, she entered the adjacent room -- a small conference center. Rock sat on a chair, his back turned to her. 

"Good morning," she said. 

"Morning," Rock said. 

He sounded distracted. What was he so interested in? Roll walked around his chair, and found her brother doing something she'd never seen before. His pants were down and he was holding something in his lap. 

"What is that?" 

Rock looked up into her blue eyes. "It's new. Dr. Light made it for me." 

Roll bent down to get a closer look. "When?" 

"He finished the molds yesterday, installed it in the night. I've been experimenting with it since. Feeling what it's like to have one." 

It was a curious thing. She'd seen anatomy charts and art, but never one in person. A smooth fleshy tube with a darker mushroom-head on top. 

"No hair?" 

"Too time-consuming," Mega Man said. "Each individual filament needed to be added into the pores, and I told him I didn't feel it necessary. Most humans keep well-groomed anyway." 

"And these are the testicles?" she pointed. 

"Yes. Dr. Light's original design didn't include them, since they'd be non-functional. But after seeing a rendering, he thought their absence looked strange. Sensation-wise, they provide the same effect." 

"Sensation-wise? So you mean, there's actual function behind it?" 

"Function, behavior, modularity. It has everything." 

Roll leaned in closer. The smell of the moisture on his synthoskin created a musky, stimulating scent. It made her cognition routines slow and speed at the same time with dual processes of desire and revulsion. 

"It's not very big," Roll said. 

"It gets bigger. Do you want to see?" 

"Sure," she said enthusiastically. 

Following his knowledge of biology, he caressed himself at a rhythmic pace to create arousal. 

"What does it feel like?" Roll asked. 

"I don't know. Good and bad at the same time. Hot. Achy." 

Her bright eyes gave him an encouraging look. Rock continued sliding his fingers up and down, up and down. Despite the mild sensations, he realized there was something missing. 

Mega Man stroked and stroked. He tickled under the head, brushed lengthwise up and down, from the base to the tip. But it did not erect. Something about the new software wasn't triggering the stiffening. 

"Is that how it works?" Roll asked. 

"It's supposed to," Mega Man said. 

"Maybe the self-stimulation subprocess isn't as effective as it should be. What if I helped?" Roll asked. She moved her head close to his groin. 

Rock tensed. "Are you sure? I mean-" 

"I'm simply assisting you with part of your development, your evolution." 

"Quality assurance." 

"Right. Besides, I've never touched one before." Roll thought of the robots working in sex shops and brothels in seedier parts of the city. Their intelligence was low -- barely enough to be called sentient. But Roll wondered what the difference between them and her was -- if she could do what they did. 

Rock nodded. 

Roll wrapped her slender fingers around his floppy member, and repeated the same action her brother had. She started with long smooth strokes, pulling all the way to the tip, then back down. 

Searing heat ran through him. Everything he felt before was doubled. Delicious tremors ran up and down his body. 

The tip of his cock nosed through her fist. Roll had an urge to kiss it, like the sex robots did. She bent down and enclosed her warm lips over his member. Sucking pressure engaged around her mouth, gently at first, then more intensely. In her mouth, she could feel tumescence building inside -- fluid pumped in at steady intervals -- until it felt like a wet sausage in her mouth. 

Roll pulled her hair back and continued sliding his erect cock past her lips. She wrapped her tongue around his little head, exploring the crevices underneath with her rough taste buds. Mega Man leaned back his head and moaned. 

Roll grinned. "Are you really getting pleasure from this?" she asked. 

Mega Man froze, then turned back to her. "Actually, no. I just did that because I thought that's what you're supposed to do. I'm not getting any neural feedback." 

"You're clearly stimulated." 

"Yes, but from here... I'm not sure what's supposed to happen. It feels empty. Like no build-up leading to something." 

"Is there supposed to be?" 

Rock stiffened his lip. "I think so." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Light, I think what you did for me isn't working," Mega Man said. 

Light didn't look from his triple-monitor computer. Goggles covered his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

One screen contained a discolored wireframe Light could only interpret using his special glasses. Another had a graph and scrolling lines of code. The third displayed a draft of his speech to the robotics convention. It did not have much more content than "Speech for International Conference on Artificial and Synthetic Intelligence". 

"I think the upgrades may be malfunctioning," Rock said. 

"What's the behavior?" 

"I think it's more a lack of behavior. I don't get any pleasure from manipulation." 

"You're not supposed to. It's ornamental," Light said, glancing between the two monitors that didn't contain his speech. "It's not attached to your higher functions." 

"Could it be?" 

Light sighed, took off his goggles, and sat back in his chair. "First, why in the world would you want it to? And what would you do if it was?" 

"It feels like it's only half-finished. It's like needing to deliver information and not quite making the connection. There's no feeling of satisfaction or resolve." Mega Man pled to Light with his eyes. 

Light hunched over in his chair and rubbed his eyebrows. "I don't even know how that would work. How would you even _get_ pleasure? You have nothing like an endocrine system. You don't have neurons or endorphins. You have circuits and programming." 

"Surely there's got to be some robotic equivalent. I share so many human characteristics, both inside and out. Maybe something within the AI?" 

"It would be an illusion. Instead of receiving pleasure, you would be getting a message like 'you have pleasure'. And your reactions would be for humans to interpret. That's why it's called 'artificial' intelligence. It's synthetically created." 

"If robots are just artificial people, can't you artificially create those sensations?" 

Light sat back. "Well, it's not that simple. You can't just... unless..." He hunched again, thinking. "If I could overclock the systems, that would build up energy. It would have to be brief though. But then so is an orgasm. Also, it's not quite same sensation -- it's more of a slowing. A blanking euphoria." 

"But that can be simulated, right?" 

"Yes, that part would be easy. But the integrity of it, I'd have no idea. And the secondary effects like freezing of muscles... I could add an interrupt to the vocalizations." 

Light turned to his computer and typed out a few notes into his development environment. Then a few more. Ideas poured out of him as he hovered over his keyboard. He had to write it all down before he lost it. 

Once he was drained, he sat back. "This could work. With some refinement." 

"How long will it take to implement?" 

"Not long. This will be just programming. The hardware is already in place. In fact, it... but..." He sat back and sighed. 

"What is it?" 

"I was just thinking how, this is another step towards..." He gave a side-glance to Rock. "That was the problem with your brother, you know. We made him too human." 

"I..." Mega Man swallowed. "I don't think that's going to happen to me." 

"No, no, of course not. Your systems are totally different. Different configurations, hardware. Something like that _could_ never happen to you." 

"I won't let it happen to me." Rock bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Dr. Light. I really appreciate this. I know you've been so busy..." 

"Don't worry about it," Light said. Rock left him to work. 

He spent the rest of the day on Rock's modifications, occasionally pecking out a few words during compile time. It didn't take long for Light to finalize the software, run it, debug it, and deploy it to a rough simulation of Rock's AI framework. Everything seemed fine -- no interference with existing thought routines or pattern recognition. And his interface could handle the extra load. 

Still, Light was nervous. He'd never made anything like this before, never intended to. Rock had the three laws installed, but these new values tested the boundaries of his standard operating parameters. Light had the feeling like when he left on vacation and forgot something. 

He didn't even realize evening had come when the door opened. He expected to see Rock, eager to take the next step towards being human. Instead, it was Roll. 

"Doctor Light?" she said. "I'd like to be anatomically correct." 

Light's mouth gaped. "You? Why? Why in the world would you want that?" He shirked away. "Don't tell me you want a penis too." 

Roll laughed. "No, no. I'm obviously a girl. Why would I want boy parts?" 

"I don't know." Light rubbed his face. "It's been a long day. I haven't left this desk, designing upgrades for your brother. This is because of him, isn't it?" 

"Somewhat. But moreover, I feel there's something missing from my body. The way I figure it, you made me with gender in mind. Why not make me with sex?" 

Light hoped she meant "sex" as an attribute. "Because you can't possibly be having sex. Sex is for procreation, primarily. Any of the secondary effects that come from it -- those are exclusive to humans." 

"That's the problem. I'm the more human of the two of us. I have a human job, I act as your liaison and assistant. Yet, I still have trouble relating to humans. Some treat me warmly, some treat me as a slave, or worse, a machine. Even though I don't outwardly resemble a robot." 

"I can't argue with that. But that has nothing to do with sex." 

"Sex is something humans bond over. It's one of the primal differences between us. Many men and women discuss matters of a sexual nature, and I can't join in these. Women especially. Their greatest bonds form over matters of biology and relationships." 

"And a vagina is going to help that?" 

"It might. I think anything would help. If it doesn't, then nothing changes." 

"I don't have time for this," Light said. "I have multiple speeches to write. I'm arguing against Asimovian rules while trying to enforce them with this." He gestured to the lines of code on the computer screen. 

"Please," Roll held her hands together. "It wouldn't take long. I checked my designs. There's already a slight cavity there. And it's not like you're making a whole reproductive system." 

He had already designed the software for Rock. The same could apply to Roll with few modifications -- their architecture was almost identical. 

Light waved his hand. "Fine. I should have something later tonight. I can work on it while I'm upgrading your brother. And tell him to come in here. I'm ready to go over this with him." 

* * *

In-between load times, Light cobbled together some sentences for his speech. He was a programmer, not a speech writer. And everything he wrote sounded too procedural. First this, then that. If not this, then this. Every paragraph involved several hopeful glances to the other monitor and the number in front of "percent complete". 

After a valid checksum and three correct diagnostics, both Mega Man and Roll's new AI deployments finished. He activated their start-up programs. Rock awoke first, blinking his eyes. Next to him, Roll's eyelids fluttered. 

There would never be enough showers in the world to cleanse Light's spirit after working on her. It was like making a sex doll -- one that looked like his own daughter. Roll used to be an endearing cherub who dutifully swept and cooked. Now she was a mature high schooler, with adult breasts, hips, and thighs. And other things. 

"Did it work?" Rock asked. On start-up, he'd already checked his subroutines, made sure all existing programming was there, and the new software update was established. Roll did the same. 

"Everything seems fine from my end," Light said. "How do you feel?" 

Rock felt his body. All his physical features were still there. He felt a little more mature, a little more adult. 

"Different," Roll said. 

"Me too." Rock said. 

"I feel a little quivery," Roll said. 

"I have so many stronger desires," Rock said. "Like I'm holding a little dog that barks at everything." 

"That sounds about right," Dr. Light said, remembering his high school days. "Well, if you don't find any errors..." 

"None," Rock said. Roll shook her head as well. 

"Good, then both of you, go about your business. I've spent too much time on this already. I've still got to finish this speech. Then revise it. And I've got a news program to go on. I have to clean myself up. Get my dress suit." 

"I can take care of that, Dr. Light," Roll said. 

"Yes, yes. But I've got to put it on. Go, go. You're already..." He grunted and turned back to the computer. 

Roll and Rock smiled. It wasn't atypical to see him trail off like a doddering old man. Scientific reports spoke of the mind slowing as age increased. And Light had so many things to think about. 

They backed away out of the laboratory. Outside, Mega Man took a breath of air. 

"What are you going to do?" Roll asked. 

"I'm going to try out my new systems," he replied gleefully. "What about you?" 

"Yes, I suppose I'll do that. Although I have a few responsibilities first." She gestured back to Light's lab. "But I'm not even sure how to start with this new physiology." 

Mega Man put a finger to his chin. "You know, I don't either. It's like having the tools, but not knowing how to use them." 

Both of them underwent intense training periods during their first activations. Contrary to what most people thought, AI did not equate to instant knowledge and comprehension. Robots were learning machines, and robots like Rock and Roll needed to learn how to be human. 

"I suppose more research is warranted." Rock snickered. "I'm sure the Internet has no shortage of source material." 

Roll laughed too. "We still have our normal duties though. Perhaps we should split the labor." 

"You study sociological aspects, I'll analyze biological." 

"Agreed." 

* * *

Roll stood in front of the full-length mirror. She could have brought up blueprints, run diagnostics, formed data models, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to know what she looked like. To see what humans see. 

The house was clean beyond recognition, the bills were paid, the garden was weeded and fed, and dinner was prepared. This was her reward to herself for completing her duties -- a chance to fully examine her body for the first time. 

The red dress she traditionally wore felt smaller. She'd already let it out to compensate for her new shape. But more than that, it didn't feel like it fit her personality anymore. 

Roll pinched one of the shoulder straps. She hesitated. Was undressing appropriate? Right now? She was in a private room, though. And this was her body. 

She tugged the band the rest of the way down, taking the top of the undershirt with it. Her left breast bulged and popped out. This was it. This was her license to womanhood. 

Her fingers released the strap and caressed the soft flesh of her breast. She didn't know what to expect -- she had never felt a human breast. Would it feel rubbery and synthetic, like so many sexbots? Would it fall into the uncanny valley of "creepily unreal"? 

But by touching it, a warm, comforting sensation spread in her body, compounded by small vibrating sparks. The tips of her fingers brushed her puffy pink nipple. They traced around the crinkly areola. More small shocks triggered as the warm feeling fell to the background. 

This was new. Her AI gave her feelings of pleasure before -- satisfaction of a job well done, amusement at comedy, contentment from luxury. But this felt different. More fundamental, more primal, more arousing. 

She brought down her other strap. Now topless, she stood before the mirror, hands cupping her breasts. She pushed them up, pressing them into her chest, then let them drop. The sensations were exquisite. She giggled. 

Unable to resist, she wriggled the dress off until it lay wrinkled on the floor. She stood before the mirror, naked and all flesh. Through comparative analysis, her body most closely resembled a sixteen-year-old girl. And a well-developed one. Now she understood why some men looked at her a certain way. 

She could not see her new sex organs in this view. The lack of hair confused her. Pubic hair was a natural development, although many sexual women removed it or kept it tightly groomed. Still, her pelvis now had a slight bulging mound. She patted it, ran two fingers along the new skin. Then down further. And further. 

It happened bit by bit. Then, all at once. Roll gasped. She had no idea her system was capable of such a surge. It was like a button that triggered joy. This must have been part of the new configuration. By her estimates, her hardware could withstand the thrill for a short time -- about the length of an average sexual encounter. 

From a side view, her rigid buttocks rounded out into a pleasing shape. Her breasts did the same, hanging buxomly from her chest. What would it feel like for someone to grab her ass? Or squeeze a breast. Or put a penis inside her? The idea of a foreign object, penetrating her -- like a knife sliding in and out, over and over -- felt eerie. 

But despite that, most women enjoyed sex. They enjoyed having a partner. She surely wasn't the only one to have those fears. Maybe they were part of the experience. And for the first time, she felt human. 

Roll pulled her clothes back on, slipping on one strap after the other. She'd learned all she could about her own sexuality -- it was time to compare notes. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once she found where Mega Man was -- an access terminal in a remote part of the mansion -- Roll pushed open the door quietly to not startle him. For a robot, information accumulation could be daunting and needed concentration. 

His chair was back to her so only the top of his head showed. But she could hear him breathing. Heavy, rugged. On the computer screen, a human male and female engaged in coitus. 

Her breath caught in her throat. Did she continue walking in? She'd already seen his new parts, but did he adopt the same privacy taboos as humans? 

The camera turned upward, angled to show most of the female's hunched body with the male behind, thrusting mechanically. The woman clenched her teeth while she white-knuckled a couch. Her hazy eyes sparkled as she spouted trite phrases, asking him to "give it to her", to "wreck her pussy", and if he "liked to feel it tight". 

The male, meanwhile, fired one rapid grunt after another, as if he were somewhere else. His face had a glazed expression, like his skin, where sweat glistened all over his taut body. He slammed against her over and over. It seemed almost violent. 

As she watched, her cheeks reddened. Her throughput quickened also -- a brief surge of overclocking processes. It was the same feeling as when she'd touched herself down there. 

She strafed across the room for a better view. Rock had one blue hand braced against the chair's arm rest. The other gripped his cock. He bucked into his fist at the same pace as the man in the video. 

When she first saw his penis, soft and spongy, she had no feelings one way or the other. It was a new part of his architecture -- curious and nothing else. Maybe now that she saw it erect, rigid, and active, something snapped inside her. A yearning, gluttonous and avaricious. 

Mega Man's breath increased, then stalled. His voice strained, like an audio error. Then Roll realized -- he was having an orgasm. 

Roll knew, in all ways, this was wrong. She had interloped on an intimate moment. Not only that, but this was her brother. Maybe not in the biological sense, but in the relationship sense. On the other hand, that relationship was defined by human conventions. 

Mega Man's shoulders slumped. He let out a deep, cleansing breath, like a great weight had lifted off him. He rotated his chair and spotted her. 

"Hi, Roll," he said. "How are you?" 

"Good," Roll said, betraying none of her feelings. She was trying hard not to stare at Rock's crotch -- his hands still around his fat member -- but the impulse was unbearable. "I came to see what you've learned. I see you're still exploring." 

"I have. Here, let me send you some info." 

Mega Man sent Roll wireless data -- pure numbers, test cases, experiments, and statistics -- quantifiable data regarding physiological experiences only a computer would be interested in. 

"Looks interesting," Roll said. While a subprocess analyzed the data, her attention focused on the video. The woman pulled out of intercourse, scrambled off the couch, and knelt on the floor. She looked up hungrily with mouth gaping as the man stroked his penis. A small spurt of white gel streaked across her face. 

"What is that?" Roll asked, even though she knew the biology behind it. "Why would anyone do that?" 

"I don't know," Mega Man said. "But it's in nearly EVERY video I've found. The encounter always ends when the man ejaculates on some part of her body. Her face or in her mouth usually." 

"That doesn't make any sense to me. The man is essentially masturbating. The intercourse should be the most pleasurable and intimate part. For both parties." 

"There must be something visually satisfying about it to be so prolific." 

"I suppose." Roll allowed herself a quick glance at Mega Man's penis, now that she had a reason. Its puffy head poked out of his grip. "Can you ejaculate like that?" 

"I can. I've only tried a few times as an experiment. It's a bit of an unnecessary mess, just produces a few teaspoons of protein gel. It uses the same matter replication circuitry as my Mega Buster, for making physical weapons like the Hard Knuckle or Search Snake." 

Roll's mind jumped to vulgar interpretations of the weapon terms. What was going on? She couldn't stop thinking about sex, about having it, having something inside her. And most of all, why was she thinking about doing it with Mega Man? Because he was the closest one in the room? Because the act was taboo itself? Because his dick was sitting out there in her face? 

"Interesting," Roll said. 

Mega Man turned to the screen. "There's plenty of interesting things out there. I've only scratched the surface. Different body shapes. Different positions. Different scenarios. Here, I saved this one. Thought you'd find it amusing." 

He typed out a file address. A movie faded up of a sexy woman in a skimpy French maid's outfit talking to a burly construction worker. "A housekeeper and a handyman," Mega Man said. 

"Like us," Roll said. She swallowed. 

"I know. Isn't that funny?" 

Roll and Rock watched the video for a moment. The handyman explained that he had done some work on the pool, and was now asking for payment. The maid explained that the owners were out of the house for the day, and she had no way to pay. 

"Apparently this is one of the more prominent clichés of pornographical acting," Mega Man said. 

"'Acting' being a subjective term," Roll said. Each player kept stepping over the other's lines, as if they were improvising. The shot never cut away either -- no edits, no retakes. 

The man reiterated his dilemma and that he wasn't going to leave. The maid, looking the man lasciviously up and down, suggested she could offer an alternative form of recompense. 

Rock and Roll watched them go through the motions for several minutes -- the dispassionate kissing, the groping, the awkward walk to the couch, and the oral sex. 

"Whoa," Roll said. Despite the lack of engrossment, a chill of moisture on her groin suddenly presented itself. She stepped back, having no idea her body could do things she didn't even know about. 

"What?" Mega Man asked. 

"Lubrication. Down there." 

"I didn't know you could do that." 

"I didn't know either," Roll said, with equal delight and horror. "I wasn't expecting it." 

"There's a lot I didn't expect either. I guess that's left as an exploration exercise to us," Mega Man shrugged. "I mean, I've studied the aspects. But it's one thing to know about it, and another to experience it." 

Roll nodded, unnerved by the surprise wetness. And in front of him. Him talking about it like he didn't know she was a woman. And he was a man. 

"Do you think you're ready to have sex?" Roll asked. 

Mega Man, for the first time, took his hand off his penis. Now flaccid, it flopped over like a limp noodle. One hand scratched his chin while the other sat on the armrest. 

"Well... I'd say yes. But I've been thinking about that, and I'm not sure it's three laws safe." 

Roll murmured. She hadn't thought of that, but it made sense. 

"I mean, there are humans who enjoy mixing pleasure and pain, and others who feign resistance, who give mixed signals. Plus robots and humans are built differently -- one misstep might result in a violation." 

"I guess we'd have to practice on another robot before we're ready," Roll said. 

"Oh, no, no. I could never ask Dr. Light to do that. I've already bothered him enough, I can't ask him to build a whole new robot just for sexual experimentation." 

"He doesn't have to." Roll took a breath. If she didn't do it now, she'd be afraid to try again later. "We could always practice with, um... each other." 

Rock shriveled up in his chair. "Don't you think that's kind of... I mean, we're... like, siblings. I mean, almost. We share an AI base." 

"We're only siblings by human conventions. Because Dr. Light says so. You and I both know robots don't work like that." 

If robots had to follow different laws than humans, they followed different norms as well. Robots shared no families, no genetics, no established rules, except what humans imposed. 

"I guess that's true," Mega Man said. "But other humans might. I'm certain Dr. Light would become extraordinarily upset." 

"I'm certain too. But he doesn't have to know. Come on, you said it yourself -- it's one thing to know and another to experience. Don't you want to find out what it's all about? You don't want to be stuck masturbating all your life." 

"I guess. There are some humans that find even _that_ wrong." 

"Right, just because they're humans doesn't mean they make the right judgments. And don't you find me sexually attractive?" 

Roll pulled off the straps of the red dress she always wore. Her breasts ballooned out, ripened from seeing so much arousing imagery. 

"Well, yes. I..." 

"I think you're attractive." Roll allowed herself to gaze longingly at Rock's thick hose, dangling off the edge of his chair. "I've been imagining what this could be like for a long time." 

"But you're my sister." 

"Maybe," Roll said. "But we're the only two robots in the world who can have sex." 

Her pink nipples pointed at him. Rock wanted to know what they felt like, from the creamy underside to the perky areolas, to the smooth midriff leading down to... 

"No, I can't," he said. 

"It's all right, Rock. It's not like we really have a choice, if you think about it." 

Rock nodded. "All right, I guess we can try _some_ sex acts. Just for experience. Let's take it slow, though. No penetration." 

"And if it doesn't work, we can always stop, right?" 

"Right." 

Roll shimmied the rest of the way out of her dress and kicked it aside. She stood before her brother, stark-naked. 

"Wow," Mega Man said, eyes glued to her crotch. "You look really good." 

"Now you," Roll said. 

Although his main attraction was already on display, Mega Man stripped off his shorts and shirt. They both stood in front of each other, boy and girl, with naked peach-colored flesh. 

"Now what should we do?" Mega Man asked. 

"Well, I've been wanting to do this since I entered the room." 

Roll dropped to her knees in front of Mega Man and cupped his manhood with her palm. She brought it to her lips and popped the head into her mouth like a cherry. Rock arched his back as Roll swirled her tongue around his head. 

"Is it good?" Roll asked, her mouth partially full. 

"It feels fantastic," he said. "You were right, this is much better than masturbation." 

She attacked his manhood with untested fervor. Not only had she been desiring it this whole time, the act gave her a tremendous feeling of power. She had spent all her life in servitude, but this was different. She was doing the work, yet she had the control. She was on her knees before him, but had the power to give the pleasure or pain. 

Mega Man swam his fingers through her thin blond hair, over the fine grain of her tight pony tail. His hand ran over her ear and down to her shoulder. Soon he found himself bucking his hips into her mouth in the same rhythm. Roll smiled to herself. She knew he would come around eventually, unable to resist. 

"Do you want me to try it to you?" Mega Man asked. 

Roll pulled back and wiped her mouth. "Sure." She pulled her hair out of her face. "Do you just want me to lay down on the floor or..." 

"I guess that's fine." 

Roll rolled onto her back with knees bent and spread as far as she could. "Is this all right?" 

Mega Man gazed into her divide. He expected it to be like a trim curtain, but her labia was engorged, expanding her vulva into a wide open tunnel. She was clearly aroused. And though it wasn't aesthetically pleasing, something about it pulled him deeper into the moment. 

"Do you prefer me to use my fingers or my... tongue," Rock asked. 

"Um, I don't know. This is new for me. Try just rubbing it first, I guess." She was afraid plunging his mouth in might be too gross. 

Mega Man squeezed his fingertips down her thighs, then up the thin folds of skin between. She hummed in delight. 

"Mm, just like that," she said. 

Rock caressed the skin around her legs. She probably thought he was teasing her, but he was still hesitant to touch her in that area. It felt awkward and wrong to be doing that to someone, least of all his sister. 

But eventually, her moans waned in interest. Mega Man ran two fingers up her cuntlips. Her natural secretions leaked out around her labia so it felt like a wet sponge. Roll's hips spasmed. "You like that?" 

"Yes. Put your finger on my clit." 

"Your what? Oh." Once Mega Man found the right files, he wet his fingers and massaged the apex of her vagina. She moaned and arched her back. "That's good," she said, grabbing both breasts. 

Mega Man was excited. Even without direct stimulation, performing a sexual act was arousing. She leaned against the tip of his finger in same rhythm. In fact, the iterations nearly matched in timing. 

"Put them inside me," she said. 

"You sure? I don't know if..." Mega Man felt this was the point of no return. 

"Don't stop now." 

Mega Man figured if he'd come this far, he might as well. He started with his index finger, pushing it in slowly. She froze for a moment. 

"Are you...?" 

"No, no, it's okay." Her modifications didn't include a hymen -- there would be no point. The seizure came from sheer shock mixed with agonizing pleasure. There was something inside, something not meant to be there. And by someone who wasn't supposed to do it. The sensation drove her nuts. 

When their eyes connected, he slid all the way into her. She moaned, but didn't break eye contact. 

"Just like that. I want to feel it," Roll said, teeth gritted. She grabbed his hand, and pulled his greased fingers further inside. "Yes, push it in and out." Roll ground her hips against his fingers. 

Mega Man withdrew and added a second digit, to simulate a phallus more closely. Now that he was more confident she was enjoying it, he pumped faster. He drove them deep to cover all the walls of her vagina. 

With his fingers buried as deep in her as they would go, he paused. When her pleading eyes met his again, he hooked his fingers again dragged them out, scraping across her sensitive hole. 

"Oh my god, what are you doing to me?" 

Mega Man took out his fingers from her tunnel. They were thinly coated in her slime. He had no idea what it was -- some kind of nucleo-peptide solution -- but it didn't seem to harm him. The smell was actually stimulating him -- a musky, vibrant aroma. It made him hunger to go further. 

As a test, he placed a kiss on the inside of her left thigh. Her leg muscles contracted and she gasped. He generously kissed all the insides of her thighs and just above her pubic mound. 

Then he set his mouth on her pea-sized bud, and circled his tongue around it. 

"That's it. Oh, god, something's happening," she said. 

"What's it like?" 

"I don't know. I can't describe it. It's just... good. Exciting." 

The fresh scent tickled his nose, like a fertile earth after a rain. At first he lapped up and down, slow and thick. Then darted in and out. To keep her from shifting, he wrapped his arms around her thick, smooth legs. 

That drove her crazy. Roll shuddered and shriveled against her brother's mouth. Each tickle made her twitch. She couldn't help it. Wetness surrounded her legs, part saliva, part juices. 

She arched her back, slid her hands idly down her side, as if she was trying to do something but didn't know what. Mega Man wanted to share that feeling. He wanted to join her in the sensation. 

"Why did you stop?" Roll asked. 

Mega Man considered before answering. "Do you really want to?" he asked. 

"Want to what? Oh." Roll nodded. "Yes. God, yes." 

"How should we do it?" Mega Man sat up on his knees. "I mean, there's a variety of positions." 

"Well, most reflect a certain influence structure in a two-person relationship. One tends to take a dominant role -- guiding decisions, being assertive." 

"As in a dance," Mega Man said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "But that's usually determined by gender roles or subtle gestures. We have no precedent for that. Robots, I mean." 

"I suppose we should try both ways," Roll said. 

"I think you should be the dominant one this time. You've been more commanding in this encounter," Mega Man said. 

Roll grinned. Already, by implication, he wanted a second encounter. "Lay on your back," she said. 

Mega Man switched positions. His naked body lay on the floor with his erection standing straight. Roll's parts felt aflame with lustful greed as she stepped over his body. Slowly, she squatted over his groin until the tip grazed her honey jar. 

Mega Man groaned with agony. This was such a tease for him. 

But even she couldn't take it any longer -- she had to have something inside of her. After two clumsy attempts, the target caught, and she wriggled down onto the stick. 

"Oh my god," she said. "That's so good. This is so nice." 

"I know," Mega Man said. "The entrance is so tight. It makes it feel incredible." He couldn't believe he was even considering saying no before. 

Using her robot legs, she rose up and down on his phallus, her vagina sucking like a popsicle. She could fit him inside her all the way up to the hilt. 

"No, I think it needs to be closer," Rock said. 

"What?" 

"Sit down on me." 

Roll lowered herself and squeezed her thighs around Rock's hips. "Oh, that's it," he said. "Just like that." 

She felt it too -- the warm intimacy of two bodies so close together. As close as they could be on a primal level. 

Roll rocked back and forth, up and down, raking his hard ridge along her hole. Each bounce gave a new flavor of pleasure. 

"Oh, god, something's happening," Roll said. "Something's happening." 

"What?" 

"It's like, I don't know. Like there's pressure. But I can't hold anymore." She needed to release something, like a tower needed to collapse. A tower she had been building this entire time. 

"Let it come." 

"It's too much. I'm afraid it's going to-" 

"Let it come." 

Roll closed her eyes, giving over to the rising tension. With one magic squat, it sent her over the edge. She threw back her head and squeaked as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Rock held her hips to stop her from falling over. 

"Yes," he said. "I'm coming too." 

"You're coming?" Roll asked. Now that she had reached her climax, that her longings were satiated, her mind was free. She realized what they were doing and how dangerous it was. But still, she had already engaged. 

Rock grabbed her slim waist and braced himself against her. He pushed his hips up as she pressed down, feeling like he was going to burst. 

Suddenly, he wrapped her arms around Roll's back, crushing her to him, and brought her lips to his own. Roll returned the kiss with equal passion. 

With one final thrust, his body released. Her warm, wet tunnel and her legs wrapped around his body gave him a sense of completeness he'd never had before. 

After ten seconds of extreme power surging, it stopped as fast as it started. He released the kiss. Foreheads pressing together, they panted for a while. Roll breathed as heavy as he did. "Oh my god," he said. 

"I know," Roll said, adding to herself, _that's what it's like to be human_. She collapsed onto Rock's chest. Her brother's chest. Did she really just do that? But it felt okay. It didn't feel wrong at the time. 

Now that desire no longer fogged her head, questions formed. What did this mean? Did her relationship with her brother change? Was this what she wanted? Maybe it was an inevitable part that came with a change like this. 

Rock rubbed his hand up her side, from her thigh to her hips. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just kinda overwhelmed. I started shaking, and then my body went all rigid." 

"First time," Mega Man said. 

"It wasn't what I was expecting." 

"Yeah. I know. Was it better?" 

She bit her lip, looked out at the wall. "Yes, it was." 

"Do you want to do it again?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Roll and Mega Man stood naked, staring at each other. Neither knew what to say. Roll liberated herself from Mega Man's penis with a wet schluck. Then they stood up before each other, as if their nudity was normal. 

"Do it again? Don't you need a refractory period?" Roll asked. 

"Human men do, but my programming doesn't seem to include that. I think Dr. Light might have missed something. I've had three thousand, six hundred, and thirty-five experiences that I think I can label as orgasms." 

Roll drew back. "That's so many... Are you going to tell Dr. Light?" 

"No. Why would I? It's a necessary feature in humans to prevent nerves overloading. But there's no point in a constructed being. Besides, robots are meant to do everything faster." Mega Man smiled. 

"'It's not a bug, it's a feature'," she said, quoting an old programmer's joke. 

"Exactly." 

Roll thought this would be a one-time thing. "I'm not so sure we should keep going. The more encounters we have, the more risk we take. We are brother and sister." She raised her hand before Mega Man could protest. "I know it's only taboo to humans. But we live in a world of humans. If anyone found out about this, we could be deactivated." 

"No , not after all we've done for the world," Mega Man said. "Besides, for the sake of argument, if we _were_ related on a genetic level, that doesn't make it wrong necessarily. There's no chance of offspring. And if we stop now, we're missing out on so many more aspects of sexuality. It doesn't matter who we are to each other. We're both consenting people, enjoying pleasure." 

Roll cocked her head to the side, then finally nodded. "All right, but we can't tell Dr. Light about this. It would devastate him. No matter our beliefs, we can't risk it." 

"Agreed. So do you want to do it again?" 

Roll smiled. "All right. You can be the dominant one this time." 

Mega Man had a few ideas he wanted to try, based on his research and the previous experience. He stepped up behind her. 

Roll wasn't sure what he was doing -- she already had mixed feelings about this sex in the first place. 

"You really are sweet and pretty and sexy," he said. He pulled away her hair and kissed her neck. 

Then the fluttery feeling started. Quivers popped in the lower part of her belly. Doubt gave way to desire as she rolled her neck to him. 

"Wow, what are you doing to me?" she asked. 

He didn't respond, but kept nipping at her skin, then wrapped his arms around her. Roll felt secure in those big arms of her brother's. She swallowed at the thought. 

His hands drifted over her creamy, soft form, rounding over her breasts, cupping them and massaging them like bread dough. He scissored two fingers around the point of her areola and pinched. She emitted a girly squeak that made her sound younger than she was. 

With one hand playing with her breast, he slid the other to the soft puffy petals of her labia and gently teased them with his finger. Up the length of her cleft, past her clit, then back down again. 

Roll arched her back, intending to encourage him. His lips touched hers. Instinct took over and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Between the nibbling pinches and the delicious tremors she had to pull away. 

Roll felt something on her ass -- his erection. He didn't even have to move, it simply grew between her cheeks like a fresh sapling. She reached behind her and grabbed it. 

"Try some dirty talk," Rock said. "I saw that in a lot of my material." 

"Mmm, does that feel good? You want me to stroke your cock?" She toyed with the base of it with two fingers. "Look at that, all dirty and nasty from my juice." 

Rock pressed his fingers against her folds. 

"Feel my pussy. Run your fingers through my wet pussy. I want you to carry the smell of it with you." 

Rock rubbed faster until the warmth and slime began to wear away. 

"Finger it. Thrust those fingers deep inside me. Faster. Like I'm a slut." 

Rock increased his speed as she wrapped her fingers around the length of his shaft. "Mmm, I want to suck it. I want to suck it clean." 

She turned around and dropped to her knees. His dick was stiff and straight. First, she ran her tongue along the shaft until it was saturated with saliva. She swept her hair back behind her shoulder and pulled his penis into her mouth. 

He pulled the chair up behind him and sat his naked ass down. 

"You like it when I blow you?" she asked. "You want me to suck your dirty nasty cock?" Before he answered, she dived on his warm fat worm again and squeezed it between her tongue and cheeks. She held the base in a vise grip. 

He cupped the back of her head and guided her up and down, going harder and deeper each time. She relaxed her neck and let him move her. A little gag accompanied each plunge, until thin bubbles of drool seeped out of the corners of her mouth. 

He clenched her hair and pushed her down to the hilt. She stared at him with bulging eyes with the full length of his cock down her throat. 

He released. She pulled back, gasping for air. Then she grinned. 

"Get on the chair," Mega Man said as he stood up. They switched positions. On the seat, Roll spread her legs apart until there was nothing he couldn't see. 

"Are you going to put that dick of yours deep inside me?" 

He didn't. He peeled apart the petals of her flower and ran a long lick up the length of her underside. She clenched the armrest of the chair and yelped. He tickled her clit with his tongue as she wiggled uncomfortably. The pressure was building again. 

Her secretions coated his face with shiny fluids. He clutched the backs of her thighs and pulled her forward so her hips rested on the edge of the chair. Her chin pressed against her chest. 

He held his penis like a divining rod and brushed it up and down her canal. "Oh my god, that is incredible." She shuddered as it grazed her bald cunny. Before she fell out, she bent her arms back to hold the chair. "You fucking tease. Give me that huge cock." 

With a sharp jab, he thrust forward, shoving it all the way in. Roll petrified. Her eyes blanched into narcosis. When she returned, she had a crazed, hungry look, ogling his body. She scratched her nails lightly across his chest, like a cat wanting to get past a door. 

"Fuck me," she said. "Fuck me like a bitch." 

She pulled up her thighs until they were high enough to rest on her brother's shoulders. Her pussy was so wet his cock was coated in a swampy ooze. 

"Fuck my cunt. Fuck it hard." 

Mega Man obliged. He bucked his hips, shoving his member in hard against her slippery, warm tissues. She was in lascivious bliss, and she played with her tits before him. They swelled until her chest nubs became rose buds. 

He pulled back all the way, just to the point where it might flop out, then sank back in. 

"Fuck me!" she yelled as he did this faster and faster. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Harder. Harder!" Roll's body curled up. 

"HARDER! Ohhhhh fuck! Yes, yes, YES!" She bowed back, hands still clasped on her breasts. Her pussy spasmed. Feelings radiated out through her belly like beams of light. Her back stayed arched as her orgasm took place, holding the high moment until lights flashed across her vision. 

She was surprised to discover herself gasping, a run of spittle dangling from her lip. Her body felt like it was dancing to music from another world. 

Rock continued jamming his cock in, holding her in place. Fevered thrusts gave way to uncontrolled thrashing. When the proper crescendo arrived, Mega Man pulled out of her plump little twat with a wet pop. 

Roll didn't know what he was doing at first. He held his glazed cock over her torso with one hand, yanking it up and down. Threads of white ooze suddenly exploded out, making his dick bob up and down like a fire hose. The sludge landing on her chest startled her. Mega Man milked out every last drop as it trickled and rolled into the valley between her tits. 

"Why did you do that?" Roll asked. 

"I don't know," Mega Man said. "I thought it was an erotic act. It's the finale of nearly every encounter in my research material. But I feel rather... unsatisfied." 

"And I'm messy. Perhaps it's a visual stimulus only." 

"Perhaps," Mega Man said. 

In her rosy dream-cloud, Roll touched a fingertip to the glob of pearl-sheened gel on her soiled cleavage. It felt like hot wax -- odorless, cloudy, viscous. She dabbed a bit on her tongue. Tasteless, except for a little salt. It was like what they were feeling -- hot, sticky, thick, messy -- like the representation of raw, carnal emotion. 

Mega Man dropped, exhausted. 

"Are you all right?" Roll asked. Depleted power meant potential overload of his solar-pile reactor. 

"A little taxed," Mega Man said. "But I'm fine, just alloy tension. I like it." He smiled. "Makes me feel restful." 

He pushed up and sat his butt on the floor, his cock slumped like a rubber tube. Roll sat up too. Her breasts sank back down, and the glistening ejaculate ran down her nipple. She agreed with Mega Man: this was the best part -- the feeling inside after, when it felt so soft and warm and nice. 

"I'd say we could do it again, but I don't think we have time," Mega Man said. 

"No, we don't. At least the encounters take about the human average." 

"Yes, that's nice." 

Roll examined the scene from an objective view. The two of them, siblings, sitting naked on the floor, staring at each other. Her breasts on display, his penis lolling out. Roll thought, _What would Dr. Light say if he saw us?_

"Are you enjoying this?" Roll asked. 

Mega Man nodded. "It makes me feel closer to a human experience. At least in terms of sexuality. And there's still plenty to explore. We've only scratched the surface, so to speak." 

"We should get our clothes on," Roll said. 

Roll re-draped herself with her red dress, covering up the dry and flaking remnants of her brother's spunk. As Mega Man sleeved his pants and shirt, he asked, "What should we try next?" 

"Not sure. There's a variety of acts. But we should try for more common ones." 

"Anal sex?" 

Roll stood up. "I don't have an anus. That wouldn't work." Roll bit her lip. It was such an unnecessary part for a robot, and yet, that was one of the more fundamental experiences of being human. Used for more than just waste. Yet, she could never imagine asking Dr. Light for one. The same applied for drawing blood or urine play. 

"What about role reversal?" Roll asked. "Where I penetrate you somehow?" 

"How would that be done?" 

"According to research, it can be done using a tool, such as a strapped-on phallus." 

"Again, same problem. I have even less apertures than you. Except maybe the mouth. But that seems to be delving into homoeroticism, which is something else entirely. How about amputation? It's one of the rarer fetishes, but still..." 

Roll looked down at her arm socket. She unlocked the internal servos then grabbed her right arm. It disconnected at the shoulder, exposing a metal joint connector circled with rectangular lights. She held the arm away from her. "Anything?" 

"Mmm, no. I guess that takes on a different meaning as a human." 

"Where parts aren't supposed to be detachable?" Roll added as she replaced her arm. 

"Exactly." 

She realized just because she had sexual organs didn't mean she was completely human. Even if all her hardware were replaced with human equivalents, there would still be certain mindsets she could never emulate. 

"We could try a rape fantasy," Mega Man suggested. 

Roll smirked. "Good idea. But I don't see how to resolve my psyche for that. I can't consent to decline consent. That's a logical fallacy." 

"I see. It's impossible for you to want to be raped. That negates the definition." 

Roll could see Mega Man was as frustrated as her. "We don't have to descend into such uncommon fetishes right away. There are still many different positions and techniques we haven't explored." 

"Many of them are variations on a theme," Mega Man said. 

"True, but those subtleties are part of the pleasure. Besides, would it be so bad to explore them all? We have the time." 

Mega Man grinned. "Yes, but not now. I think Dr. Light is expecting you." 

* * *

A shirt flew out of the closet. The robotic suitcase scuttled over and caught it in his open top. Tiny, spindly arms jutting out of the hinge folded the shirt, then placed it neatly inside. The suitcase closed and sent the shirt through the material transport unit. 

A pair of shoes flew out. The suitcase caught them, closed its lid, and did the same thing, compressing the shoes at the molecular level. It was similar to the transport/teleport circuitry Mega Man used, but kept the items in a state of energy flux, allowing nearly unlimited storage. When Light Robotics began to lose business, after the third robot revolution of Dr. Wily, the personal cybernetic suitcase saved it from financial failure. 

Dr. Light poked his head out of the closet. "Eddie, what items do I have left?" 

Eddie buzzed, "Nightwear. Toothbrush." 

"Toothbrush, that's it," Light mused. He scuttled to the bathroom. "Always forgetting the toothbrush." 

Roll entered Dr. Light's quarters. "Dr. Light. I have the outfit for the interview." 

"Time?" he called back. 

"Seven minutes. You should get down to the media center." 

"Blast it all." Dr. Light threw the toothbrush at Eddie. His flip-top snapped it up like a trained dog. 

Roll stood with a shirt and tie, already noosed. Light approached Roll, shedding his lab coat. 

"They're presenting you behind a desk, so you won't need a full suit," Roll said. 

Light turned around and allowed Roll to pull the dress clothes over his head. "Some days I have nothing but time. Other days, everything happens at once." 

"I know that feeling," Roll said, maintaining a pleasant, calming lilt. 

He turned back to her. "How do I look?" 

Roll shaped his coiffed, white hair into a more presentable puffy cloud. "Good." 

Dr. Light and Roll headed downstairs. The media center was a smaller room where Light could conduct teleconferences and stream holo-projections, both to and from the mansion. 

"Where is your brother?" Light asked. 

"What? Oh. I'm not sure." 

"If you see him, can you tell him to interface with Eddie and finish packing? I'll never be ready for the conference at this rate. I still haven't finished my speech. And now they've put me on a panel about robot defense strategies. I never agreed to that. At least, I don't remember agreeing..." 

Light's eyes went glassy as Roll led him to a room where flood lamps and monitors covered the wall, as in a recording studio. Light sat down in a cylindrical booth on an office chair. The scanning colonnades hummed to life as Roll straightened out Light's collar. 

"And I'm expected to attend the after party. Full of technicians I won't know," Light said. 

"It'll be all right," Roll said as she smoothed out his eyebrows. "Just focus on the interview for now. We'll handle one thing at a time." 

"Yes, yes," Light said. He took a deep breath. 

"The studio is making a connection now," Roll said, having all incoming communications monitored. 

Two screens sat outside the booth, almost invisible through the smoked glass. One displayed a view of the entire studio, so Light could somewhat feel as if he was in the room with them. Another showed his holographic image as seen on TV, outlined with a faint blue aura. With his white lab coat and corpulent body, he resembled a cotton ball, especially with his white beard and bushy hair. 

"Thirty seconds," Roll said. 

The opening theme began. Lights dimmed in the studio as chatter regarding cues and shots diminished. Then sound returned with a fanfare, full of brass and drums, as the show's title, "Worldline with Lonney Kenyon" whirled around a metallic globe. Profiles of the guests followed. Then the camera zoomed in on the show's host, a grim-looking man with thin hair and horn-rimmed glasses. 

"Good evening. Welcome to Worldline. I'm Lonney Kenyon. Tonight we'll be discussing the upcoming conference on Artificial and Synthetic Intelligence put on by RAIDA. This is the big one. The world's top roboticists are going to be voting on various issues, not the least of which is the Asimov Accord, which will make sweeping changes to the laws of robotics. Are these men the harbingers of the future? Or are we setting ourselves up for another revolution? One that we may not be able to win." 

The camera shifted as Lonney Kenyon turned around in his chair to face his round table of guests. All were in-studio except for Light. 

"With me tonight is Caethma Thames, a proponent of the Accord." 

A pleasant, ginger-headed woman with rosy cheeks smiled and nodded. She looked like someone's mom -- utterly harmless. 

"Mike Carvel from the Human Reclamation League," Kenyon continued. 

A man with a smooth, bald head, and thin glasses grinned. Light thought his mouth resembled a viper's -- small teeth and thin lips. 

"And Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, one of the world's most famous roboticists, joining us via hologram." 

Dr. Light nodded. In the studio, his projection gave the same motion an imperceptible second later. 

"Dr. Light, we'll start with you," Kenyon said. "You've been one of the most vocal about Asimov's Accord. Why do you think it's a good idea?" 

"Well, simply stated, robots are evolving. That's a fact. They continue to evolve closer to humans every day. And we owe it to them to give them the same personal rights that we do-" 

"Now, now, hold on thereaminnit," said Carvel, in a nasal, southern drawl. "I'm gonna stop you right there. Now, how you can you be advocating for robot freedom when you yourself are responsible for multiple robot uprisings." 

"I am not responsible for any uprisings. I had nothing to do-" 

"Partially responsible, then." 

"Dr. Wily is the full-" 

"Dr. Wily. _Your_ partner." 

"Former partner." 

"You held him in your employment. Twice. The second time he took over a giant robot _you_ made named Gamma, which you called a 'peace-keeping' robot." Carvel made air-quotes, then continued at a breakneck pace, allowing no one to interrupt him unless he allowed it. "I think it's safe to say you gave him ideas. He used your designs, your plans, to create those robots." 

"He stole them, but that doesn't mean I'm responsible." 

"Mr. Carvel," said Caethma Thomas, in a motherly, condescending tone. "Trying to paint Dr. Light as a criminal won't work. The government's already absolved him of any wrongdoing-" 

"How about robot number DLN-000? How about him, huh?" 

"DLN-000?" Kenyon pointedly asked. 

"The robot you named 'Blues'. Or more well-known as Protoman." 

Dr. Light started, "I've explained the situation with Protoman over and over again. I think, if anything-" 

"A robot known to be rogue and you've just let him loose, free to go all over the world-" 

"I did not let him loose. It is a programmatic glitch." 

"One that you've never been able to correct." 

"Because I've never been able to get him back to my lab." Light realized his voice had raised and he was rising out of his seat. "I haven't gotten the chance. If he'd allow me-" 

"Oh, so now we've got robots that need to _allow_ us to fix them? Lonney, this is just what I'm talking about." Carvel leaned over the table, as if he were having a private conversation. "This accord passes, you can _guarantee_ robots are going to want more and more rights. It's happened in the past with women, minorities, transgenders." 

"Has Protoman ever hurt anyone?" Light asked, jumping on the half-second pause. Carvel opened his mouth. Light pounced on him at the last moment. "I remind you it was the Dark Man robot who posed as Protoman and was responsible for the destruction and my kidnapping. Not Protoman. He's the one who saved me." 

Light ran out of breath, trying to say everything in a single gasp. Carvel jumped on the opportunity. 

"And where is he now? Why doesn't he show himself?" 

"All he wants is his freedom," Light said. "And I'm willing to give it to him. If anything, he's a perfect example of why the laws need revision." 

"So, you're defending the actions of a robot that can't be controlled? A robot too _human_ to control. Sounds like we're setting up the human race for second place. You see, Lonney-" Carvel leaned in again. 

Dr. Light interrupted. It felt rude, but it was the only way to get a word in. "Robots are automatons. That's what defines them. They use their senses to interact with the world in a way that's not necessarily dependent on automatic task fulfillment. Robots must be able to judge, evaluate, and reason." 

The three others stared at him -- his hologram -- as if he was naked. Then Carvel turned back to Kenyon. 

"This is what I'm talking about. What has this issue been all about? More intelligent robots. And more of them. You can't give a child a gun and expect him not to shoot. It's bad enough they take our jobs, replace us as caregivers and companions. This conference is nothing more than a-" 

Light drifted off -- he'd been in these debate programs long enough to know when the winner was declared. He had no idea he was sweating until a trickle fell onto his nose. He wiped it off, hoping the camera wasn't on him. Did holographic projectors pick up that level of detail? His cheeks felt warm. Too much stress, too much talking. 

"Dr. Light?" 

He realized Kenyon was asking him a question. "Hm?" 

"What do you think?" 

"About what?" 

"About what Dr. Thames suggested... about the robot learning provisions." 

"Oh, well. That would be a... AI is notoriously difficult. I've been struggling all my life to get it right, and one of the biggest restrictions has been the Asimovian laws." 

"I... don't think that was what Dr. Thames was referring to." 

"Oh." Then what was the question? Why wasn't anyone talking to him? 

Instead of clarifying, Kenyon swiveled to the camera. "We'll be right back after a brief advertisement." 

The music started, the camera pulled back to Carvel and Thames discussing something. Light brushed more sweat off his forehead. It felt like everyone was laughing at a joke he didn't get. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Roll's heels clicked and echoed on the concrete floor as she walked toward Mega Man. She tapped her crop against the fist that held the end of the choke-chain. 

Mega Man was on all hands and knees under a single overhead lamp. He was naked, except for the tether around his neck. 

"Come here," she said firmly. She was still calibrating the tone to use, not wanting to be cruel. That wasn't the point of this experiment. Although how one could be cruel to a robot was still beyond her. 

Mega Man crawled forward, making soft pats. He stopped just short of her legs and looked up. His gaze started at her high-heeled leather boots, to her fishnet stockings, and dragged up to the one piece leather bustier. Her breasts were so compressed they puffed over the top like baking dough. 

Roll glowered at him and tapped her riding crop again. "Did I say you could look at me?" she asked. 

"No, mistress." 

"I am not your mistress. I am your goddess. And a goddess must be worshipped. Tell me how much you want me." 

"I want you so much," Mega Man said. "I want to worship you from on high. I want to place you on a pedestal and sing your praises about the unworthiness of my existence compared to yours." 

"Don't say it. Do it." Roll took a small step. "Kiss my feet." 

Rock kissed each foot, above the toes, with a smack of his lips. 

Roll grimaced. "That is not the kiss of one who worships his goddess. Lick them. And I expect a proper effort from you, or you will regret it." 

Mega Man unrolled his tongue and ran a long, slow lick from her toe up to her ankle. It tasted of chemicals and lacquer. 

"Run your tongue all around them." 

Mega Man did so, around ever fold and rivet. 

"You can do better than that. I want them clean." 

Mega Man scoured every inch of her boot, from calf to toe, even reaching under the crevice of her heel and sole. 

"Good. That's more what I expect from you. I suppose you've earned a goodie from the 'Toy Box'." 

Roll tugged on the chain and walked Mega Man to the other side of the converted workroom. It had grown out of date and fallen into disuse. But a few box pushes to clear up space made it an excellent dungeon. 

A plastic shipping container lay against the wall, anonymously ordered and express-mailed to their location. They didn't have to worry about Dr. Light finding out -- housekeeping duties involved intercepting all packages. 

Neither Roll nor Mega Man knew exactly what was in there -- they had selected the "Deluxe Grab Bag" from the supplier. Random selections seemed acceptable for experimentation, and part of the thrill was the surprise. 

Roll pressed a button on the container with her riding crop. The plastic flaps hissed opened. She took out a thin chain with an alligator clip on each end. 

"Ooh, we could use this," Roll said. She wrapped the chain around her wrist for later. 

Next, she pulled out a sack containing a string of plastic beads. Roll studied the label -- "ben wa balls". 

"What are those?" Mega Man asked. 

Roll forgot their role-playing for the moment as she tried to ascertain their use. "They look like Baoding physical exercise balls. Maybe they're mislabeled? I can't tell how they're used." She read the box. 'Enhance your orgasms with these three-quarter inch titanium Ben Wa balls. Each ball in this sassy string contains a rounded weight to deliver maximum ass satisfaction'?" 

"Oh, they're anal beads," Mega Man said. "Alternate names are venus balls, geisha balls, Burmese bells. They're to be inserted into the anus, then pulled out for subtle stimulation. It's a 'teasing' tool, not meant to bring to orgasm." 

"But neither of us have an anus," Roll said, with a hint of depression. "I guess we can't use these." She threw them back in the box. 

"Anything else?" Mega Man asked. 

Roll picked up a red rubber ball attached to a black strap. " _This_ we have a hole for," she said. 

"Wait, this would mute communication. What if there's-" 

"Shut up... slave!" Roll cracked her whip in the air. The game was back on. She held up the gag. "For your interruptions, this will be your punishment." Roll pointed back to an old construction table. "Get on the rack." 

She set off at once, walking fast enough to get in a tug on the choke chain. "How does that feel?" 

"Good, mistress." 

"On the table." 

Mega Man crawled on and laid on the gurney. Once it was used for securing semi-humanoid robots. Now it made an excellent tie-down, although too small for their height. She had to bond his ankles to the table legs, which let his penis dangle over the edge. 

"Look how little you are," Roll said as she secured his lower limbs. "Not so 'mega', are you? With your limp dick sitting there between your legs." Finished, she traced a long nail up his thigh, over his hips, and up his chest. "Keep this in your mouth. And don't say a word." 

She jammed in the silicone ball and strapped it around the back of his head. It must have felt terrible, unable to move his jaw. 

"And this... this is just for fun," she said. 

She unwrapped the clips from her wrist and attached one to his left nipple. Mega Man strained at the pain. He could use his robot strength to break through the restraints, but that would spoil the experience. 

Mega Man looked up at her with bulging, watery eyes. He moaned something through the gag, far too indiscernible even for Roll's sensitive ears. 

She traced her fingers from his throat back down to his chest. He was exposed and helpless. His legs were bent and tied apart like a trussed chicken. If she wanted to, she could have lopped off his dick, but then where would she be? 

With no warning, she smacked him on the torso with her crop, for a test. He tensed and squealed. 

"Your transgression was minor," Roll said. "So you receive ten strokes." She snapped the end again. Mega Man constricted his body. No welts appeared on his skin -- he wouldn't bleed or scar, thanks to his bio-synthetic skin. 

"Don't pretend like you don't want this," Roll whispered through her teeth. She hovered over his face, smelling the desperation on him, then tugged on the clips. His nipples stretched forward like sheer plastic cones. "It's a privilege to be disciplined this way." 

Three, four, five. On the legs, the stomach, and dangerously close to the crotch. Mega Man reacted as if he were undergoing excruciating agony. But in robots, it was a construction of the mind. So was he acting? Or could he feel real pain? She'd chosen to be the dominating one in this session, so she wouldn't know. 

"I know what you want. A big chunk of me," Roll said sweetly. Mega Man glared empty-faced at the ceiling, eyes glazed. A thin line of drool dribbled down his chin. 

Six, seven, eight. The rubber cracked against his buttocks, his armpit, and the soles of his feet. He squawked, pulled on the restraints. For the last two, she snapped the synthetic skin on each inner thigh. He crunched his body and whimpered like a puppy. 

Roll touched her forehead to his. Hers was cool and dry. His was drenched with cold, sick sweat. "The stricter I am, the more grateful you will be," she said. His eyes splayed in different directions -- he was in another world. 

She reached under the back of his head and unfastened the strap with one hand. He gasped as if he'd never breathed before. His eyes gradually regained clarity. 

She unsnapped the bottom of her bustier and pulled off her leather panties. "Now I'm going to sit on your face. And you are going to lick my taint, you maggot." Roll lifted her leg and climbed onto the table, facing his head. She scooted forward until her vulva met his mouth, and her knees were on either side of his ears. 

Mega Man stuttered. "Do you want-" 

"Quiet. I don't need to explain myself to you. You will pleasure me. And then -- if I choose -- you can take your pleasure _with_ me." 

She widened her stance until the folds of her pussy lips smothered his face. Rock frantically twisted his tongue and mouth until warmth spread inside her like wildfire. 

"That's it," she whispered. "Not so fast. Slow and sexy. I want you to give that pussy a long, hard, slow French kiss." 

She rubbed her hot, slick flesh across his nose, from her clit, across her perineum, and through the canyon of her ass crack. 

"Smell it," she said. "Smell my filthy ass. Press hard so I can feel it." 

He made a long lap of his tongue from the top of her cunt down the bottom of her ass crack. His tongue probed her luscious pink swirl, the head of her clitoris. 

She ground her hips in a circular motion. As she did, her trembling hands unconsciously traveled up to her breasts and squeezed, hardening her reddened nipples. 

"Say you love it," she said. "I want to hear you say it." 

"I love it, mistress," Rock said. "I love your hot pussy on my face." 

Roll began to lightly bounce, moving in rhythm with his tongue. "Would you like me to come on your face? Want my pussy to drip all over you?" She gasped. A threshold inside her broke. "Oh god, I'm going to cum." 

She could feel every twitch and shudder as her body surged with orgasm. The frenzy rose, peaked, and fell back. She whipped her hair out of her eyes and stared back down at her brother. Mega Man coughed. 

"Did you swallow my juices? Did you, you dirty slave?" 

Mega Man choked, his mouth still full of invading fluids. "Yes, mistress." 

"Good," she purred. "Aren't you a good boy?" She slid the slippery lips of her foaming pussy off his face. A fresh aroma of her after-cum wafted up. She gracefully spindled her leg off, then walked around to the other end of the table, eyes locked on his thick, hanging cock. 

"Now I'll give him a treat." She pinched the top edges of her bustier and yanked down, spilling out her full breasts. 

She lowered herself to his half-stock and enveloped his prick between her tits. Despite the glistening sheen of sweat on her breasts, the friction didn't feel great. But a quick glob of spit on his cock helped. Then she could lurch up and down, zipping and unzipping her creamy bosom down his prodder. 

In no time, Rock's erection swelled to full stiffness. He writhed his hips, trying to get some measure of control. Roll, pleased with herself, smiled. "I think you're enjoying this too much," she said. 

Then she froze. He looked up at her, panting. 

"But don't forget, I'm the one who decides whether or not you can come," she said. 

"May I come yet, mistress?" Rock asked. 

She wrapped her boobs over the head of his cock like a dome, then let them fall around it, like heavy balloons. 

"Not yet," she said. She grabbed the base with one hand and the top with the other. It pulsated under her fingertips. She twisted in a corkscrew motion, bringing them together and apart. "I want you to hold it. That will teach you discipline." 

Rock bucked his hips with each stroke. She occasionally ran her thumb across the pisshole to smear his ebbing pre-cum all over the reddened crown. 

"If I see any more come out, you will have been very naughty. I might just leave you down here, until you've learned your lesson." 

She scooped out a bit of the pre-cum and rubbed it on her clit. 

"I think I want your cock now. You're going to take this pussy, but you still need to hold yourself back. You don't come until I've had mine." 

She easily impaled herself on Rock's shaft. It slid into her loins like velvet. She dropped and rose until she was full-swept into ecstasy. A mix of saliva, cum, and pussy oils ran down her leg. 

"That's it. That's it," she said with each bounce. "You hold it." 

"Oh, god, I can't hold it." 

"You hold it. You better fucking hold it." She slapped his chest, raked it with her nails. She glided back and forth, savoring each stroke of the cock, her flanks jiggling. Her own heady aroma spilled out, as well as warm juices, so much it spread up to the inside of her buttocks. 

"I can't hold it," Mega Man said. 

She gripped him tighter with her thighs. Her skin glistened with the froth of their mixed secretions. 

"You look at me," Roll said. She clutched his nipple clamps, using them to pull herself down to him. She looked into his eyes and wrapped one hand around his throat. "You look at me. You look at me. You look at me, and you _cum_." 

That was all he needed. Mega Man's jizz roiled into Roll's cunt. The sensation of the thermic semen invading her pussy sent her over the edge. She squealed and convulsed over him. 

Roll collapsed on top of Rock, their sweaty bodies pressed together like a puzzle. A few breaths later, she became very aware of their state. She stood up and a viscous trickle of translucent fluid dribbled out of her. 

"Oh my god, that was great. That was the greatest ever," Mega Man said. 

He disengaged the shackles around his wrists with a few deft taps of his fingers, then reached down for his ankle cuffs. Roll picked up her panties and a towel. 

"You know," he continued, "I don't know why humans aren't constantly engaged in sex. It's a fantastic sensation with none of the side-effects of pharmaceuticals. I'm surprised they aren't locked in one great, sweaty orgy." 

Roll grimaced as she pulled off the leather gloves. Again, the experience wasn't quite what she had expected. With each encounter, the thrill was diminishing. Now she understood the phrase "the bloom is off the rose". 

"You're leaving already?" Mega Man asked. 

"I have other duties to attend to. I can't spend all day having sex with you." Roll shimmied out of the bustier and picked up her red dress. "I still don't know what the leather does. The texture is unpleasant." 

"I think it's a psychological effect of impenetrable, rigid material," Mega Man said. "The whole point of BDSM acts are to distance oneself from intimacy." 

"That explains some of the feelings I had during the act," Roll said. None of which were pleasant. 

"Funny, I thought you would be happier on the other side of the encounter." 

"You're the one who suggested it," Roll said. "Speaking of encounters, they're starting to consume all my time between duties." 

"Not for me," Mega Man said. 

"Well, of course not. You're only needed for maintenance or repair." 

"When I'm not saving the world," said Mega Man indignantly. 

"Well, you're not saving the world right now," Roll responded just as indignantly. "If I spend all my time having sex, I'll never get anything done." 

"Are you saying we need to cut back? There's still a lot of variables and experiences we have left." 

"I know," Roll patted him on the cheek. "But that doesn't mean we have to do them all now." 

If Mega Man had a less mature personality matrix, he'd be pouting. He loved this. He loved having it, doing it. Everything from the first touch of foreplay to the explosive climax. He loved the give and take. He loved the multiple facets of it -- aggressive, gentle, intimate, hateful. He wanted more of it. Like a kid who'd tried ice cream for the first time and wanted every flavor. 

The auto-door shut behind Roll. Mega Man sat back on the table, still unclothed. The slime of five minutes ago still hadn't dried, yet he was hungry for more. But his sole benefactor had "other things to do". 

Rock cleaned up, reset the workroom, and returned to his personal computer console where he accessed his trove of bookmarked sites and videos. If he couldn't have the real thing, masturbation would have to suffice. 

He opened thirty-two at a time -- since he could process multiple inputs at the same rate -- and set the audio to send only to his personal channel. To any human, it would sound like a cacophony of feminine moans and shrieks. Video after video played, with Rock skipping through repetition or tedious exposition. 

One caused an interstitial splash page to cover the screen, advertising a sexbot-only brothel. "State-of-the-art materials", it advertised, including customizable designs for both appearance and personality. And the lowest rates in town. 

Rock was about to close the ad when the idea caught him. Sexbots were simple evolutions of the sex doll. Little more than crude androids with a silicon exoskeleton. They had base AIs, far inferior and less intelligent than anything Light Industries ever produced. 

Yet, it provided a service for those seeking something less than actual sex but more viable than self-flagellation. 

Could it be viable for him? Rock ran simulations through his fuzzy logic buffers for any chances of protocol violations. He'd already had successful sex with another robot with no apparent risks to a rule break. No humans would come to harm if he engaged. 

The problem was secrecy. Light already had to be blocked from knowing about his trysts. Now Roll had to be added to that circle. She might see it as a violation of their trust. 

On the other hand, if she was going to deny him -- especially with his mounting desire -- then she had to accept the consequences. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Roll entered Dr. Light's quarters holding a tablet with flight information. Her pings had gone unanswered, which meant Light was in a situation where he couldn't hear. But she needed a response soon, so she engaged the mansion location tracking and found him in his bedroom. 

"Dr. Light," she said. "I have a question about the conference. You've been assigned to the committee for integrating new operating systems into future Artificial Intelligence. But the conference just updated their timetable. There is now a conflict with your panel on Replicating AI Personality. If I make the switch..." 

She stopped once she realized Light wasn't acknowledging her. He lay on his back, eyes closed, his breathing matching circadian rhythms. He didn't usually nap during the day. 

"Dr. Light?" She tugged at his arm. 

He opened his eyes. "Hello?" 

"Dr. Light? You were sleeping." 

Light squinted at her, suspicious. "Oh, Roll, it's you." 

"Of course it is," she laughed. 

Light lifted himself up from the bed. "I'm sorry. I knew it was you. I just didn't recognize you at first." 

"Probably just sleep disorientation." 

Light shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. There's something different about you. Ever since I made those modifications." 

Roll froze. "Those modifications were mostly cosmetic." 

"I know. But still. Something about the way you carry yourself." Light reached over to his bed to check the time on his PDA. "That reminds me. I need to do a check-up on your program history." 

"You do?" Roll concentrated on body language that wouldn't betray any secrets. 

Light nodded. "Just to make sure I didn't break something. Memory leaks, unused code, that sort of thing." 

If Light found anything in her system to indicate her activities... With enough time, she could figure out a way to erase those logs. "But you have to prepare for the conference first. You won't have a chance to do that-" 

"Nah, I can do it right here." Light picked up a tablet and extended a retractable cord. 

Roll obediently set herself on the bed. Dr. Light plugged the cord into one of the seamless ports under her arm. 

As Dr. Light pressed icons, running through diagnostic modes, he asked, "Have you noticed any changes in your behavior since I installed the new modifications?" 

"No," Roll said. "Request-response trees remain the same." 

Light nodded. "I expected that. The only changes I made were to your equipment interface. I didn't change your core personality matrix. " 

Roll looked at the floor. "Yes, I'm finding out that just because I have the equipment doesn't make me human." 

"Exactly," Light said, watching the progress bars fill. 

Roll stared straight ahead. "...What would make me human?" 

Light sat back on his elbows. "Well, Roll, I'm not sure there's an answer to that. Do you remember the story of the Tin Man from 'The Wizard of Oz'?" 

"Book or movie?" 

"The original book. Where the witch cast a spell on his axe to chop off his leg. He went to the tinsmith who made him a new leg out of tin. Then the axe chopped off his other leg, so he had that replaced with a tin one. Then he had to have his arms replaced. Then his head. Then his body, until he was completely made of tin. So does that mean he's still the same person?" 

Roll's eyes constricted as she thought for a few seconds -- equivalent to hours of concentrated human cognition -- and said, "I can't answer that. The concept isn't possible, to replace human parts with hollow tin. I can't extrapolate enough information to conjecture." 

"Okay, let me try again." Light scratched his chin, between taps of the touchscreen. "Let's say you let someone borrow a computer. You let him keep it as long as he wants, modify it how he wants. Over time, he upgrades the hard drive, the memory, replaces the motherboard, the casing, everything. Eventually, there is no part of that computer that you originally owned. Then he uses that computer to hack into a bank and steal a sum of money. Can you still be liable if you're the one who gave him the computer?" 

Roll sat and thought, this time for much longer. Long enough for the diagnostics to finish. "Well?" Light asked, after he put his tablet away. 

"I'm not sure," Roll said. 

Light smiled. "It's a philosophical question, dear," he said. "It's not supposed to have an answer. It's supposed to make you think." 

"My difficulty is that I feel left out of certain understandings. All the things humans have. Like... foods. I don't know what it is about an orange that compels some people to love or hate them. Or why some people who hate oranges drink orange juice? Or enjoy orange-flavored candy? And some the opposite? I can't grasp that desire-repulsion response." 

"I'm not sure if you ever will. But humans don't go around saying 'something's missing in my life because I don't like oranges'." 

"How does that relate to my experiences in understanding humans?" 

Light sat up and patted Roll's back. "What I'm trying to say is you started out as a robot. Your experiences are as a robot. That's not going to change, it can't ever change. I wouldn't want it to." 

"But if robots can get closer to being human, the better humanity will be able to relate and sympathize," Roll said. "Or they will continue to be persecuted." 

"That's what people seem to think," Light said as he wrapped the cord back up. "I'm not trying to make robots into good humans. I'm trying to make them into good robots." 

Roll nodded, thinking she understood herself, at least a little better than before. 

* * *

Mega Man had outfits others might not have known about. He'd worn a business suit, he'd worn swim trunks. And of course, his armor plating changed color schemes according to his Variable Weapon System. 

He had never worn a disguise. 

Mostly, he needed to cover his face. His body type was plain enough not to draw suspicion. Finding non-descript clothing was more difficult. He chose a ragged gray hooded sweatshirt, sunglasses, and baggy pants. The key was dirtying up his face. No one would expect a robot to appear unclean. 

Once he teleported into a sparse section of downtown, he speed-walked around a few blocks, replicating a random human gait, up to the door to _Platinum Pleasures_. He tugged on the large metal handle attached to the solid wood, and entered. 

It opened onto a narrow, dim hallway, carpeted in thin, paisley velvet. Cheap wood paneling covered the walls -- hardly up to fire code. The door at the other end was locked, as indicated by the red light by the knob. 

A glass pane, like an old bank teller's window, sat on his right. A robot-looking robot manned the post. Spheroid head, glass eyes, smooth metal body -- Mega Man doubted it even had facial recognition software. 

"Welcome to _Platinum Pleasures_ ," it said in a sultry, pre-recorded voice. "You're just moments away from an unforgettable encounter with the finest relational simulators. Please indicate your payment type. For other options-" 

"Cash card," Mega Man said. He had no money of his own, but he could connect to Light's accounts. Even though transactions were traceable, Light was not likely to examine his balance sheet. He had too much to do and too much money to care. Nonetheless, Rock wanted to be safe, so he withdrew an advance, which had no source identifiers. 

He slid the plastic card under the tiny dip in the glass. The robot picked it up with its clacking fingers and inserted it down below. 

"Please select a room. Your options are-" 

"Cheapest room. One hour." Mega Man had no need for pleasant human aesthetics or fantasies, and he wanted to get out of the public eye. 

The robot softly buzzed, using its rudimentary AI for interpreting human input to digital selections. 

"Your account has been debited." A slot beneath the window spit out a flimsy keycard. "Thank you. Enjoy your experience at _Platinum Pleasures_." 

The light at the end of the hall turned green. Mega Man yanked the card away and barreled through the door. 

He entered a new hallway in the same décor, lined with multiple doors like a small motel. No sounds, no voices, no people around. Was the entire building automated? 

Mega Man checked his room key. A bold "4B" was written in spotty ink next to a magnetic strip. Mega Man followed the room numbers until he found it. 

Now he was in a tinier room, devoid of lights. If this was a converted motel, he predicted this was the foyer area. A hastily constructed plaster wall with a locked door kept it cordoned from the main bedroom. The closet had been drywalled and replaced with a thirteen-inch touchscreen monitor. 

In one corner, a countdown clock ticked down from nearly an hour. By his calculations, it had triggered once he opened the door. The rest of the screen heralded a large _Platinum Pleasures_ logo and a "Press Start to Begin" icon. 

"Welcome to the _Platinum Pleasures_ Options Menu," said the same sultry voice. "Get ready to experience the hottest sexual partners you've ever met. But first, we need a little information about what you're interested in. If you have a saved configuration, please enter the passcode now. Otherwise, follow the prompts to create your perfect experience." 

The first menu gave him options on the number of participants, with indications that more than one would debit his account exponentially. He selected a single partner. 

Next was appearance. Various menus and sub-menus let one select hair color, eye color, nose shape, body shape. He could choose petite, mature, curvy, lanky, large, or even enter a specific poundage. 

Mega Man pawed back and forth through the dozens of menus and sub-menus, learning what was available. The problem was he didn't know what he wanted. Some human men gained preferences over time, but he had no such luxury. 

There were predetermined templates for those who didn't need so much detail: girl next door, starlet, tramp, party girl, housewife, nympho teen, diva, and so on. Even that small list left him overwhelmed. And each second he spent deciding ate time off the clock. 

However, one button allowed him to randomize appearance. He pressed it and the screen shifted the sliders for hair color, age, outfit, and so on, to random places. It asked the customer to confirm, which Mega Man did. 

The second section was about personality and attitude. Mega Man sighed. Humans would barely have any time left before they finished. No wonder they allowed saving. 

Mega Man paged through some detailed options: warmth, dominance, privacy, perfectionism, tension, sensitivity, social boldness, and so on. Again, predetermined arrangements displayed: self-actualized, abusive, desperate, virginal, friendly, tomboy, straightforward, independent. Mega Man chose to randomize again and confirmed. 

Then a strange question appeared. "Would you like consensual or non-consensual?" That seemed an odd thing to ask, especially considering a robot following human orders would make anything consensual. He figured it was a role-playing element, unnecessary to him, and selected "consensual". 

"Thank you. Please wait a few minutes while we set up your room." 

Mega Man figured this was a thinly disguised way of saying they needed to compile and load the template he'd selected into an android. And the clock was still ticking. Mega Man humphed. They really knew how to suck a customer's every dime. 

A few minutes later, the door pinged and unlocked. "Thank you, you're now ready-" 

Mega Man ignored the speaker and entered. A different paisley pattern marked the walls and floors. The only furniture was a bed on a box frame. 

On the bed lay a girl in a light, blue dress. She was a little smaller than Roll, but a little more body fat and a soft, oval face. Her hair was long and brunette, with bangs above her large hazel eyes. 

She lay on her stomach, propping herself on the arms wrapped around her chest, which pressed her breasts together. 

"Hi," she said in an airy voice. "Come on in." She rolled onto her back, dragging her hand across her soft flat belly. Her breasts sagged a bit, but were still a nice round shape. 

Mega Man quickly scanned the area, deducing how she got in. A quick heat scan denoted a hidden door. It probably led to a hub where the automated system imaged, altered, and sent in robots -- all under the illusion that no one operated behind the scenes. 

And as far as standards went, it was a pretty good illusion. Using senses within hominid range, she was indistinguishable from any other human. She even smelled like one. The truth, though, lied in the Turing test. 

"Hello," Mega Man said. 

"How are you?" she asked. 

"I'm fine, thanks." 

"I'm Celeste." 

"Nice to meet you, Celeste," Mega Man said, only half paying attention. He was still scanning the room. 

"What do you want to do?" she asked. She rested her temple on her finger. 

Mega Man approached the bed. The foot contained a drawer filled with various sex toys -- a dildo, a strap-on, a small whip, a feather boa. He shut the drawer. 

"You want to use some of those?" she asked. "You can." 

"No. Truthfully, I don't know what I want to do." 

"Oh, first time?" 

"First time here, yes." 

"No problem. I'm kinda nervous too." She giggled. "Would you like a massage? Maybe that'll warm you up," she said. 

Mega Man resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The cutesy human schtick might work on other men, but he saw right through the primitive AI response. She couldn't even tell he was a robot. A massage would have no effect on him, since he didn't have lactic acid or endorphins. 

"No. That would do nothing for me." 

"How about a lap dance?" 

"A lap dance..." Mega Man thought they were a thing of the past -- an incorporation of dance and eroticism because exchanging money for sex was illegal. He never considered it an act of foreplay. "Yes, I would like that," Mega Man said. 

She clapped her hands. "Good." She grabbed his arms and switched places with him, pulling him to the edge of the bed. "You sit there, and let me do the work. And if you feel like joining in..." She winked over her shoulder and made a girlish laugh. 

With no prompting, the room began playing cool jazz at seventy beats per minute. A husky voiced female ululated lyrics about tasting, touching her "there", and giving "it" to her over the synthetic trumpet bleats. 

Celeste swiveled her body, wiggling her ass when her back was to him. Her hips rocked side to side as she held up her long hair over her head. 

"What kind of stuff do you like in the bedroom?" she whispered over the music. 

"I'm not sure. I'm trying different things, learning what I like and what I don't." 

"Mmm, so you're experimenting. I like that," she said as she hiked her skirt and let it drop. She placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. 

With the pace of a glacier, she gyrated to Mega Man's body, then wrapped her tight legs around his waist. As music bellowed in throaty gasps, she swung her hair from side to side. The aroma of apples and hibiscus wisped out as thin strands pinpricked his face. She leaned back, cradling his neck with one arm, and licked her lips. 

Her hips bucked back and forth along his legs, up to his crotch, to his torso. Sometimes little, brushing strokes, then long jaunts down to his knees. 

She heaved her chest up against his. Through the sheer blue dress, her mammoth breasts pressed against his. Sweet flesh, separated only by a little fabric. He could feel the hardness of her nipples. 

Right when he thought he might grab her body there, she pulled back. As if she knew how to bring him to the edge and keep him there. She lifted one leg over his and landed as deftly as a forest elf on the floor. 

"Unzip my dress?" she asked as she lifted her hair into a bedhead bunch, exposing the nape of her neck. 

Mega Man obliged, pulling down a tiny plastic white zipper down her spine, a little past the point where her buttocks rounded out. Before he could grab it, she stepped out of range and shimmied out of the dress. First one shoulder, then the other. 

With her back exposed, her lack of bra became apparent. She grabbed the hem of her skirt and played with it like a French chorus dancer in a petticoat. 

When she finally turned around, her breasts went with her -- corpulent orbs of peach flesh with dark areolas. She approached Rock and hiked up her skirt to rub her crotch on his, like wolves masking each other with scents. Her naked breasts brushed against his face. Texturally, they felt like warm, fluid-filled sacs coated with heady citrus perfume. 

Mega Man could do nothing to hide the poking bulge in his pants as the silky texture slid against him. She drilled her ass onto his crotch, like chalking a pool stick. 

"Mm, I can tell something's going on down there," she said. "So you must be enjoying this." 

Mega Man realized she was programmed to pick up cues and tics from humans, indicating level of enjoyment. But Mega Man was a passive observer, with no need to mimic a human in front of another robot. He didn't realize this might cause a lack of input for her. 

She pulled the dress off the entire way, revealing thin silk panties the color of red wine. In one smooth motion, she stepped onto the bed. Her muffin hovered inches from Mega Man's face. She writhed up and down, demonstrating her full flexibility as the musk generated from the cleft under her panties drifted down. 

Without losing balance, she sat down on his lap again. 

"You want me to tell you about the first time I had sex?" 

This confirmed it. Telling erotic stories would prompt for feedback. She could gauge his reaction, then direct her actions to meet his maximum desires. Besides, this was a good opportunity to learn new techniques. 

"Yes," Mega Man said. 

"I was fourteen. There was this guy in my class who was really cute, but really shy-" 

Mega Man narrowed his eyes. This was a chambered story meant to reinforce the illusion of a real person, which he had no illusions about. "No, I mean, I want to know the first time _you_ had sex. This unit." 

"You want to hear that? Me, as a robot?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, okay. Do you mean this unit specifically, or from the mainframe? Because all the pleasure units mine data from the central records. But each unit has had different customer relation instances." 

"This unit. And not in a test state." 

"Okay. After activation and unit testing cleared, my first customer was actually a woman. She was an executive, worked for a big company." As she spoke, she continued a less-intense dance, lightly bouncing her ass on his crotch. 

"Interesting coincidence that your first customer would be a lesbian," Mega Man said. 

"Oh, she wasn't a lesbian," Celeste said. "She just... well, I guess she liked experimenting. Like you. The first time, she fucked me with a strap-on." 

"Was it a sub-dom instance?" 

"Not really," she said. "We engaged in foreplay first. She was very sweet. I gave her a shoulder massage and I kissed her neck a little. She nibbled my ear. I stroked her hair. We embraced. We made out. Then shortly after, she told me to take off all my clothes and get on my knees. I got on all fours on the bed, and she told me to turn around. Meanwhile, she took out this big, black strap-on dildo from her purse, and started putting it on. This model's agumentary system is flexible enough to take anything, but by human standards, it was ridiculously large." 

"Were you in this physical configuration?" 

"Unit body types stay constant. But I had the physical and personality configuration of a younger woman." 

"What did she look like?" 

"She had black, short hair. Green eyes with a lot of mascara. Large breasts. She had a tendency to jut out her lower jaw when she spoke. I tried to turn around, asking her to come forward. She sternly told me to shut up. She said 'I'm going to stick this inside you, you little bitch, and you're going to love it.' I turned around to answer her, but she slapped my cheek and said 'don't look at me'. So I didn't." 

Celeste, wrapped around his chest now, took Mega Man's shirt off and began kissing his chest. 

"Did it hurt?" Mega Man asked. 

"As a robot, I don't feel pain, really. But I reacted how she wanted me to react. She bent over and slapped my tit, patting the fingers back and forth across my nipples. Then she thrust it so hard and deep inside me. Over and over again. She even orgasmed from fucking me with it. It felt like a baseball bat. I still get tingles when I think of it." 

Mega Man knew this was an improvised line, but he didn't care. He was rock hard by now. 

She stepped off him and hooked her fingers through the thin strips of string connecting the front and back of her panties. As they slid down her legs, she thrust her creamy-skinned ass at him. As if she wanted someone to do something with it. 

Mega Man obliged. First, he placed a palm on her hip. Celeste squeaked with surprise and delight. 

"Ooh, that makes me hot," she said, giving clear endorsement to start engaging. 

Mega Man squeezed and put his hand on the other buttock. She pushed back against him. Mega Man spread her voluptuous cheeks, massaging them. 

By doing so he saw the split of her cunt-hole -- two thick mounds of flesh between a twitching crevice. Without much thinking, he plunged his face into it. The tip of his tongue teased her clit, then slid all the way up, with his nose touching her asshole. 

Celeste arched her head back. "Oh, yes. I feel like I'm going to come just from you touching it." 

Her taste was different from Roll's, like wine and lubricant. Nonetheless, it was sweet and savory, like the primordial ooze from which life starts. She wriggled her ass over his mouth, giving him all the facets of her sex. 

"Yeah, just like that," she said. "You are fantastic. I am so hot right now." 

Mega Man rolled her buttocks up and down, giving him better access. 

"Oh my god. I'm so wet. You keep doing that, I'm going to come." She craned her head back to him. "Do you like it when I talk dirty?" 

Mega Man pulled his mouth from the widened and glistening gash. Just why was he doing this? This was a sex robot, built exclusively to give pleasure to someone else. She wasn't experiencing any mutual intimacy or arousal -- she was spouting lines to encourage him. He didn't need to give back. 

Mega Man stopped and pushed her forward. She turned back. "What?" 

"I want you to suck my dick." Mega Man stood up. He undid his pants and dropped them to his ankles. 

"Oh," Celeste said, full of intrigue. 

Mega Man held out his penis to her like a gun. 

"No problem," she said. She held it in the palm of her hand like she was admiring a fine jewel. Her tongue darted at the tip, then she wrapped her lips around the head, sucking gently. Mega Man threw his head back and closed his eyes. 

"It's growing bigger in my mouth." She bobbed in and out, increasing the depth with each gesture. Soon the entire hard-on was in and, since she had no gag reflex, she lapped at his balls. Small sparkling tingles ran up his spine. His rod began to thrum, like a power conduit. 

"Mmm, I love feeling your hard cock down my throat." She smiled. "Do you want to come in my mouth?" she said sweetly. 

Mega Man looked down at her. His studies showed that many people visited prostitutes for fellatio, not intercourse. But that didn't seem like an efficient way of using his money. 

"No," Mega Man said, "I want to fuck you." 

"Ooh. I-" 

Mega Man cut her off by grabbing her smooth, young hips with both arms. She didn't have any parameters for someone with robotic strength, so she reacted with a giggle as he threw her on the bed. Mega Man grabbed hold of her limbs and manipulated her like a toy, until she was on her hands and knees. 

All he could see was her vagina, as pink and wet as an aroused human's. Celeste adjusted herself for comfort -- his, not hers -- and kept her legs spread. She reached back and spread her hand across every inch of her curtains, lubing her little entrance. "Look at how wet I am." 

Mega Man didn't notice either way. This was consent to treat someone without needing to reciprocate or regard her well-being. He could use her like humans used her. 

He moved up behind her and stuck the head of his dick into her plump flower. She cringed, gripped the bed sheets, then laughed. "Oh my god, you know the way I like it." 

"Shut up," he said. He plunged his dick all the way in. "You like it however I tell you to." Her vagina milked his cock with each stroke. Mega Man stared down at her white, plump ass-cheeks, with the middle of his glistening dick set between them. 

Several of the pornographic movies he'd watched involved spanking during intercourse. Why couldn't he try it now? She was a robot, she had no feelings, felt no pain. If he couldn't experiment now, he'd be too afraid to later. 

Rock lightly tapped the side of her buttocks. She squirmed. "Oh, I love it. Fucking slam it in harder." She pounded her hips back again, presenting them for abuse. 

Mega Man slapped again. Unlike his own skin, hers had been designed to show the satisfying after-effects as a red blotch the size of his hand faded in. Mega Man did it to the other side, swiping upwards. 

"Yes, I've been naughty," Celeste said. "Spank me." 

"I'll do whatever I want, you dirty whore." Smack. "Cause that's all you are, just a whore. Just a fuckthing." He shoved his dick forward into her artificial pussy, drilling up to the hilt. She exploded with delight. 

"Yes, this is the best sex I've ever had. I never want it to end-" 

"Shut it." He lurched forward, keeping his hard-on inside. He wasn't thinking about the geyser building inside her cuntlips. He wanted to see what it felt like to degrade her. 

He tapped her hanging breast on the nipple. She shrieked again. She couldn't say it hurt. She couldn't say to stop that. 

"Yeah, slap me. Slap my tits around." 

Mega Man smacked harder. Her pendulous breasts swung back and forth. Then he slapped her face. She reacted much like a human, snapping back on instinct. Then she gritted her teeth and continued grinding her cunny against his like a jackhammer. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me like I'm a dirty whore." She turned back, giving an encouraging look. 

Mega Man spat in her face. A glob of saliva landed on her cheek, forcing her to turn back. He slapped her left and right as he thrust. With each slam, her ass pushed apart so much he could see a puckered whorl above her entrance, sucking in and out like a wound. 

If he penetrated her anally, she'd let him -- she had no choice. But what would be the point? He was already humiliating her, and another variable in the experiment wasn't needed. 

Mega Man squeezed the fat of her hips and ass, pulling her skin tight like fabric. White marks formed under his fingers. 

"I'm going to cum inside you, you slut." 

Mega Man grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. Her head snapped back, but her glee remained, her jaw dropped in an open-mouthed smile. That expression, the tautness of his grip, was all it took to send him over the edge. 

"I'm cumming. Cumming inside you." 

"Oh, yes," Celeste said. "Shoot it in me." 

"Take my spunk. You take it up your cunt, you... aaaHGH." 

Mega Man threw his head back, still using her hair as a leash, and burrowed as far as he could go. Ropes of wet silk squirted out. He was so deep in her, he could feel the wetness splash back against the head of his dick. After a few seconds, he dropped his head again and relaxed. His dick was still throbbing. 

Celeste's stomach rose up and down in the perfect rhythm of an out-of-breath human. She laughed in her throat. "That was the best I ever had. It's like you knew exactly what I wanted." 

Mega Man almost rolled his eyes. _Because I did_ , he thought. He pulled his dick out of her with a sharp yank. She squealed in delight. "Do you want a rub down?" 

"No," Mega Man said. 

"You sure? There's nothing like it? You still have forty-two minutes and thirteen seconds left." 

Mega Man turned back to the clock. She was right: plenty of his allotted time remained. He had no refractory period and a drawer full of toys. 

"What do you want to do now?" Celeste asked. 

"Hmmm..." he said. 

* * *

Roll picked a dress from hundreds of patterns, using Theiss Titillation Theory and various other criteria to narrow down a choice. Then she printed and sewed it so it was ready to wear when Mega Man got back from... wherever he was. Sometimes he ran errands or tended the perimeter, so his disappearance wasn't uncommon. 

The red dress was designed similar to her housekeeping dress, but revised to be more... well, suggestive. Instead of stain-resistant, color-keeping polyfiber, it was refined pseudo silk infused with micro-particles of magnesium oxide. Two skinny red straps held up her breasts, and didn't reconnect until they reached the waist, revealing her navel and stomach. It was backless, and ended just above the crack of her ass. A long slit ran down the sides where she could reveal a shapely leg. 

It certainly made her feel sexy. She hoped Rock would reach the same conclusion. These encounters were starting to deviate from their original motive. It was supposed to be a fun thing, between two consenting adults. Sex without consequences or the shortcomings of a relationship. 

The computer system pinged, letting her know Mega Man had teleported back to the mansion and was heading to his quarters. Roll returned to his bed as fast as she could, then set herself in the pose she had developed with practice. One hand behind her, legs crossed, listing to the side to maximize exposure of her breasts. 

After a few minutes, Mega Man walked in. He looked, for lack of a better term, exhausted. Perhaps that wasn't right, maybe depleted or enervated. Even on furlough from a robot revolution, he wasn't as weary. 

"Rock, you okay?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Fine. Yes, it's just I finally feel... satisfied. Wow," he said. "That's a nice dress." 

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it. I was thinking maybe you could... rip it off me." 

Mega Man was taken aback. "I thought you said you needed more time." 

"I know. And I got it. I just needed a little time to process it all. Now I'm ready." Roll shifted her legs, so that her bare feet dangled off the bed. She wiggled her red-painted toes. "Don't you want me?" 

Mega Man took a deep breath. "Sure. I mean, why not?" He grinned devilishly and sat down on the bed. Her lips parted at the touch of his. Their tongues danced around each other, like thick slugs wrestling. 

He slipped his hand around the satiny wrap. Roll had comparatively small breasts for a woman. Not much to work with, so he grabbed and squeezed. He tweaked the flowering nipple and felt it prickle under his palm. 

"Not so hard," Roll said. 

"It hurts you?" Rock asked, surprised. 

"No, I just don't like it." 

Roll stepped back. She pulled the dress off her shoulders, revealing black lace panties. "Do you like?" 

"Yeah," Mega Man said. "I like the way they go with your blond hair." 

She twisted her hips to show off her butt. The panties cut so close to the crack of her ass that her cheeks were visible to anyone who took time to look. 

Mega Man wrapped one arm around her shoulder and draped the other up and down her genitals, pressing against the fabric. She pressed into his fingers, riding them. Mega Man took the hint, and dug his fingers into her panties. 

Roll wanted to returned the favor. She reached back and massaged his scrotum. His shaft began to torque against his pants. He rested his chin on her shoulder, then shifted his arm from her shoulder down to her breast to squeeze her puffy nipples. Roll turned back, nibbling his ear. 

"Do you want to try a new position?" Mega Man asked. 

"How about a sixty-nine?" Roll asked. "We haven't tried that yet." 

Mega Man nodded. "Which one on bottom?" he asked. 

"I don't know. Doesn't matter to me." They locked eyes, in an etiquette stalemate. "I'll go on top," Roll finally said. 

Mega Man laid down on the bed, head near the footboard. Roll took off her own panties. Like their BDSM encounter, she hefted one long leg over his face, but this time, faced his cock. She settled in and leaned forward. 

Rock was already lapping his tongue. He started at the top of her ass crack to her spread hole. 

Roll bent and took his round head into her mouth. The steam of his lusty crotch wafted into her face. She slurped the pole up and down, resting her elbows on his thighs. 

Mega Man employed his fingers now, sliding them in and out, making sure to pass his thumb over her clitoris. 

"This isn't working," Mega Man said. 

"It's not?" Roll asked. 

"Not for me," he said. 

It seemed to be working for him -- his rigid prodder rubbed against the inside of her cheeks. 

"Do you want to be on top?" she asked. 

"No," he said, "Can we just move on to intercourse?" 

"All right." Roll sat up and climbed off. 

"Let's do it from behind. Torso angled lateral," Mega Man said. 

Confused at his boldness, Roll crawled onto the soft mattress and raised her ass in the air. Mega Man shuffled around until he was on his knees behind her. With little hesitation, he pressed his cock against her wet split. Then he speared her with a single thrust. He hissed in pleasure from the heat and wetness of her. 

Roll tensed at first from the sharp penetration. Once she got used to it, she began to grind against him. 

Rock pumped in and out. He ran his hands over her buxom ass, squeezing hard. Roll closed her eyes, feeling the fire of provocation, and moaned in ecstasy. Rock took hold of the hair draped over her back. 

Roll wasn't sure what he was doing. Then Rock yanked. 

"Ow," Roll said. "Don't do that." 

"What?" Mega Man hooked his head around to look at her. 

"What do you think? The hair-pulling." 

"I was trying something new." 

"You're trying a lot of 'new' things. Why can't we just... go back to normal." 

"Pfft, we've done normal. Normal's boring." 

"Well, just don't hurt me." 

Mega Man didn't respond, but gripped her buttocks a little tighter and continued prodding a little softer. Roll squirmed, then settled on her elbows. The result was her pale ass presenting itself up to him. 

"Yeah, that's it," Mega Man said. "Lemme see that ass, baby." 

She nibbled on her thumb as he continued his act. This encounter was not shaping up to be what she thought it would. She felt uncomfortable. 

Mega Man shifted forward and plunged himself in deeper, pumping himself into her quivering ass. He pulled her cheeks apart to get a clearer view of her smooth, anus-less crack, so he could watch his dick slip in and out of his sister's pussy. 

Roll pushed herself on her hands and closed her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. That's right." She pushed her ass back into him. Slowly at first, then gathering more speed with each thrust until she was banging against him as hard as she could. She surrendered over to the pleasure, now that this felt more like the sex she wanted. Sweat coated them both. 

Mega Man felt the familiar, ripening sensation that accompanied an impending orgasm. But where should he finish? Her ass? Her face? Given Roll's annoyance to his other wants, he chose to stick to the status quo. 

"I'm coming," he said. "Jesus, I'm coming." 

"Already?" 

"Too late. Oh god." His pipe released hot fluid into his sister's pussy. White cream rilled around where his dick met her hole, like baking bread dough. 

Roll stretched her arms and purred. "That's the old stuff." 

Rock asked. "Do you think that-" 

The door opened. Dr. Light, holding a touch pad, came in. "Roll? I have-" 

He met their eyes. They met his. And they froze. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Light stopped mid-stride. He dropped his pad. 

They stared at each other -- Dr. Light in the doorway and Mega Man kneeling behind his sister who was on all fours, both of them naked and glistening in the afterglow of sex. 

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he shouted. 

Roll shrank back. She had never heard Dr. Light swear before. Or yell. 

"Doctor-" Rock said. 

"P-put your clothes on. For god's sakes. Put them on now!" He backed up and shut the door behind him. "Jesus Christ." 

Mega Man and Roll jumped off the bed and redressed with robot speed. Roll kicked her sexy gown under the bed and pulled out her conservative red smock. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Mega Man asked. 

"I have no idea," Roll said. If she were a human, she supposed she would be crying now. "I guess we just go out there and face the consequences." 

"No choice now," Mega Man added. 

They stood together and opened the door at the same time. Dr. Light's back was to them. His hands were shaking. 

"Doctor Light?" Mega Man said and reached a hand for his shoulder. 

"This is... this is... I have no words. This is disgusting. Just... just tell me what I saw. Tell me what I saw wasn't what I saw?" 

"What?" Rock asked. 

"Don't play dumb. Was that... you weren't actually... oh my God." 

"Dr. Light, we can explain," Roll said. 

"How? How can you explain? Unless what you were doing was some kind of interpretive dance?" He looked at them pleadingly, hoping by some far off stretch that this was the truth. 

Roll gazed at the floor. 

"How long has this been going on?" Light asked. 

Mega Man and Roll glanced at each other. Rock said, "Six days, nine hours-" 

"Since the beginning," Roll said. 

"I knew it. I never, NEVER should have given you those... things. Those parts. Why? Why, I asked. I knew it would lead to something, but this...? How could you do it? SHE'S YOUR SISTER." 

"Only by human standards. Robots don't-" 

"By ANY standards," Light shouted. "We're a family. You're siblings. In every sense of the word." 

Roll said, "You have to understand, we have different-" 

"It's not different. It doesn't matter what you think, you still have to hold yourselves up to human morality. Oh... oh my god... Was this why you wanted more than the physical changes? So you could _have sex with each other_?" 

"No, no," Rock said. "That just sort of... happened." 

"These sorts of things don't just happen," Light said. 

"No, it did," Roll said. "We didn't want to risk an encounter with other humans, because we didn't want to violate the three rules. After we evaluated our options, we realized that we're the only two robots in the world who had the cognition capacity and equipment." 

"Before that, the only avenue to explore was individual masturbation. And I had nearly exhausted my research in that area before she proposed the idea," Mega Man said. 

Dr. Light pointed at Roll. "You? Proposed to him? You had the idea?" He shook his head. "That makes me sick. This whole thing makes me sick. And you," he pointed at Rock. "You should have more sense than to agree." 

"I... I don't know," Rock said. "Maybe the existence of the hardware had an unforeseen effect on my analysis and deduction modules." 

"Bloody hell. Well, I'll re-program that right now. In fact, I'm removing everything I put in. Total rollback." 

"Doctor, don't you have the conference tomorrow?" Roll asked. 

"Don't you think I know that?" Light yelled. "Christ, less than a day to go. And I have to deal with this?" 

"It would be impossible for you to revert the upgrades within that time. The software alone would require multiple diagnostics, which take hours-" 

Light pointed a trembling finger at him. "You... you... shut up," he said. 

Mega Man drew back. Dr. Light had never told him to shut up before. No one ever had. He was single-handedly responsible for stopping a madman from taking over the world, defeated countless robot armies with a single weapon. And he wanted to shut down in a charger for the rest of his life. 

"I'll just have to skip the conference," Light said. 

"You can't," Roll said, "They're expecting you. The judgment of the council could be affected-" 

"You don't think I know that? The future of robotics hangs in the balance and you... argh. Fine, you... Both of you are to have no contact with each other until I get those... things out of you. Stay at separate areas of the house." 

They both hung their heads. 

"I don't want you seeing each other _at all_. Honestly, this sort of behavior... and right before the conference." Light massaged the area under his armpit. "I am going to lie down. Then I am going to start recompiling your old software builds." He turned around and forced a cough. "Honestly..." 

He stormed off down the hall. 

"He was really mad," Roll said. 

"He told me to shut up," Rock said. 

"I know." 

"He's never yelled at me before. I feel so... I don't know what's the right word. Low? Disreputable? Diminished?" 

"Shitty?" 

"That's right." Rock began walking away down an empty corridor. 

"Where are you going?" Roll asked. 

"Away. Like Light said." 

Roll watched him turn a corner. She did not see Mega Man keep going to a remote part of the mansion, where the scanners had a blind spot. Once there, he activated his teleport circuit and flew out of the mansion, where his molecules would reassemble in the alley next to another robotic brothel. 

* * *

Dr. Light flopped on his back, curled into a fetal position, rolled onto his stomach with arms under the pillow, then recycled the whole maneuver. The sheets looked like crumpled tissues. The room needed tidying up, but he didn't let himself think about that, because that made him think of Roll. 

He didn't expect to sleep, didn't expect to nap. But he didn't expect his own quarters to feel like a torture chamber. He couldn't do any work while this... situation was fresh in his head. But he couldn't do anything to get the thoughts out. It felt like a sponge soaked up with the dirt and chemicals of a factory floor. 

He watched minutes tick to hours. The few trophies and accolades he kept on his shelf -- his Ph.D. in robotic sciences, his honorary degree from the U.N. council of education -- all meaningless, because he couldn't get two robots to work right. 

Someone knocked at his door. "What is it?" he called. He didn't feel like being disturbed, and Roll or Rock would know that. He'd programmed them for at least that much common sense. 

Roll opened the door slowly. "Dr. Light? Are you feeling all right?" 

"I'm fine, Roll." 

"I need to tell you something." 

Light sighed. What more could she possibly tell him? "What?" 

"I'm pregnant." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Light did not react at first. "Roll, I am not in the mood for humor." 

"I'm not joking." 

"I know you're joking, because there's no way you can be pregnant. You are a robot." 

"I know, but I still think it's true. I know it's not possible in the human sense." 

"Roll!" Dr. Light said. "Enough. That is impossible in _any_ sense. Why do you think you're pregnant?" 

"I've been performing self-diagnostics over the past few days, and there's an anomaly in my AI matrix. I didn't notice it at first, because of its size. It looked like a minor memory leak, but it has been growing. Then I analyzed it and discovered that it's a completely autonomous AI subroutine. But it's been using memory resources from my subroutines to pull data from. Similar to a human pregnancy." 

Light sat up in bed. 

Roll continued, "I think... I think, somehow, part of Rock's programming code mixed with mine. I don't know how this could have happened except when we were... interacting." 

Light sighed again -- he just couldn't seem to get his breath these days. He rotated and stood from the bed. "Come with me," he said. He led her out of his room and down to his laboratory. Each stayed silent on the way. 

Light clenched his jaw. Either he was still so angry this was a drop in the bucket, or he didn't believe Roll in the least. 

Once in the lab he attached a cord to a small port behind Roll's ear, then settled himself on the cushioned stool. After activating a few applications, Roll's activities were monitored. Any observer would see pie-charts, three-dimensional images, and progressing lines of code -- all incomprehensible to anyone except Light. 

Green glare filled Light's eyes as he scanned the data. The most tedious part was eliminating everything that wasn't the answer. After that, he highlighted some tasks that _might_ be the answer, but most were quickly eliminated with a little deduction. At least the mindless analyzation gave him a chance to forget about the matters at hand. 

Until down at the bottom of the screen, one process was left highlighted in yellow. CPU usage, memory percentages, interrupt speed -- the line graphs flickered up and down like all the others. But unlike the others, its average unique I/O usage increased over time. 

Light propped his chin on his elbow and let out a long "hmmmm". 

"What?" Roll asked. 

"I can't figure out this one... this process." 

Roll hunched over Dr. Light's shoulder as he tapped the screen. "It's not behaving... well, behaving's not the right word. But it's not reacting like it should according to your hardware config. Sometimes it's overclocking, but sometimes it slows." 

"That must be it. That's the..." Roll didn't know what word to use. 

"It's a rogue program. It's an aberrancy." 

"An aberrancy would be damaging my systems. This one's simply using them, like a symbiote." 

Light accessed the process and ran an application to break down the rudimentary instructions fed in and out of the program. Lines of complicated assembly code, full of symbols never seen on a keyboard, scrolled past. 

"It looks like... it looks like... well, that's weird," Light said. 

"What?" 

"I recognize some of the code in here. Some of it's from your AI matrix build. But there's some I thought was deactivated. It's like someone took both your builds and smashed them together. With random conflict resolution. It's like a..." 

"Like Mendelian inheritance," Roll finished. "Half the random genetic code from each parent, but sometimes recessive genes are reactivated and others are suppressed." 

"This... this can't be what I'm seeing." 

"Dr. Light, I thought you would be happy. This is an amazing breakthrough. I don't know how it could have happened, but..." 

Light rotated his chair to face her. The expression on his face, Roll hadn't seen since the last funeral he attended. 

Roll continued, "I mean, I know the circumstances are not ideal. But this proves-" 

"Roll," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, let's forget how this happened first of all. Ignore that." He looked up at her. "You do know that it is illegal for robots to create other robots, right?" 

"But this isn't a robot. It's an AI." 

"That's even worse. Robots cannot create other robots, because then they've gone beyond human control. That's one of the fundamentals of Dr. Wily's crimes." 

"But Dr. Wily's is a human, motivated by power." 

"Yes, but robotic reproduction is his weapon. This kind of genetic-style generation, it's exponential. It's not like humans that have twenty, thirty year periods between generations, with random mutations and slow evolution. An AI can analyze the mistakes and build better, then better and better. It could exceed the programmatic complexity ceiling in a matter of hours." 

"I see. I can cordon off the AI from my resources. I suppose then it would either remain in stasis or degrade." 

"No, don't do that either," he rubbed his forehead. "God, if I had more time," he muttered to himself. "Just let it do what it's doing now. Don't change anything. I'll... see about it when we get back." 

Light unplugged Roll from the console. The screen blacked out in expected error. 

"And do not..." He took a breath. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. Do not have any more sex. Even if you somehow find another robot to have sex with. I don't know what the effects would be, but it could cause corruption of the AI, either yours or its. Or create more AIs. Or usurp yours. In other words, it's unpredictable." 

"I understand," Roll said. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. About everything. I never meant for-" 

"No. No excuses. We'll deal with it when we get back. Let's focus on the conference for now. I'll revert your builds and rollback your memories and this whole ugly thing will be behind us." 

"I like that idea," Roll said. Although she had qualms about having her memory erased, she knew it was for the greater good. And she trusted Dr. Light to make the right decisions. Ever since this change, her life had become a big mess. She would be glad for the chance to start over. 

* * *

Dr. Light stepped through the revolving door and into the Yamadagiri Hotel. It was packed with a high school jock's worst nightmare: geeks with badly-trimmed goatees, obese nerds with bad skin, plain women with bobbed hair, geezers with liver spots and white hair. More people with glasses than without. 

Light sighed. He felt at home. 

Mega Man and Roll entered behind him, with Roll carrying Eddie. 

"Roll, check in please." He handed her a card with a confirmation number. 

Roll walked up to the front desk, glad to be able to step back from the group. The plane ride had been extremely tense, and not just because of their little secret. Mega Man had been giving her looks all day, but when she asked him about it, he said they meant nothing. 

A media hovercam floated past, followed by a photographer holding a remote. It maneuvered above Light and flashed several times. Before Light could protest, a man in a suit walked up to them. 

"Dr. Light," he said, shaking his hand, "Patron Steltzner, we met a long time ago during the VET symposium." 

"Oh, yes," Dr. Light said, hiding his lack of recollection. He met so many people during these conferences, he could never keep them straight anymore. 

"Are you all ready for tonight?" 

"I hope to be. Speaking of... Rock," Light turned back to him, "Please go to the conference rooms and make sure things are set up for the opening ceremonies." 

Mega Man nodded and headed further into the hotel, towards the large conference center where panels and discussions would take place over the next few days. 

"Is Dr. Cossack here yet?" Light asked. 

Steltzner looked confused, "Dr. Cossack said he wasn't feeling well enough to come." 

"Oh, that's unfortunate. I hope it's nothing to do with his stroke last month," Dr. Light said. 

"I hope so too. All the more important your being here is. He said he would be observing remotely, but unable to participate." 

"That's a shame. I was hoping to see a friendly face here," Light said. 

"There's a lot of friendly faces here," Steltzner said with a hint of indignance. 

Light scoffed. "You haven't seen the news then, have you? You didn't see how Carvel railed me on _Worldline_." 

Steltzner waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that. Carvel's a talking head blowhard. If he was in a car crash, he'd be his own airbag." 

Light laughed, a big belly laugh that made him feel lighter and giddy. Roll came back to his side. 

"We are checked in, Doctor," she said. 

"Good," he said. "Take Eddie and unpack, please. I'm going to stay down here a while." 

Roll nodded and headed off to the elevators. Eddie followed, pedaling his tiny feet. Was she relieved to hear the doctor laugh or saddened at being sent away? She wasn't sure. 

But she was used to other humans ignoring her, humans who treated them as servants. Maybe Dr. Light distanced himself on purpose. Maybe he still needed more time to process it all. 

The elevator car rose to the seventy-fifth floor, the penthouse suite. A condensed room of unmitigated luxury spread out before them -- panoramic windows, plush furniture and lighting, wine cabinet, a personal pool, fireplace, topped off with a gift bowl of fruit. Sadly, the doctor would use few of these amenities. Whenever he wasn't sleeping, he would be at the convention. 

Eddie trotted onto the finely-threaded carpet. 

"Bedroom, first," Roll said, knowing most items would be stored there. 

The master bed chamber had more flowers, a wall-sconce, and a desk. Eddie hopped on the bed and opened his flip-top. As the items rematerialized within his cavity, Roll pulled them out and placed them in the dresser, closet, or wherever they belonged. 

While performing this menial task, she ran another diagnostic on the symbiote AI, the eighty-third since she'd last talked to Dr. Light about it. She knew what this was, no matter what the doctor said -- a new intelligence inside her, composed from code of two parents, and developing into a sovereign entity. If that wasn't a pregnancy, she didn't know what was. 

And if that was the case, what was she supposed to do next? Get married? To Rock? Her brother? Would they have the same last name? 

Her research of incestuous relationships revealed no good news. To say nothing of the stigma. She never thought she would be associated with something as vulgar as primitive Appalachian hillbillies. 

Eddie beeped, indicating he'd finished delivering all the bedroom items. 

"Go to the kitchen and start unloading foodstuffs." 

Eddie hopped off the bed and headed into the kitchen pantry. Light always brought some personal comestibles to replace those he had a distaste for. Especially coffee. He could rant about hotel-provided coffee for hours. 

On her way to the kitchen, the living room door opened. She gasped, then relaxed when she saw Mega Man in the doorway. 

"I thought you were checking on the conference rooms," she said. 

"I was. I got done," he said. "Everything's set up. Microphones, tablets, audio configuration, backdrops. All the presentations are loaded and functioning." 

"Oh. Good." She coughed. The room felt as uncomfortable as a wet sweater. She headed towards the kitchen. "Is Dr. Light still downstairs?" 

"As far as I know. All his roboticist friends are there. They'll get together, talk about old times and swap stories. It's like this at every convention." 

"Yeah," she said. 

"So, you know... we got some time." 

Roll stood straight up and put her hand on her hip. "Really? You're thinking about sex at a time like this?" 

Mega Man shrugged. "It was a long flight." 

"And after all that's happened?" 

"Light's downstairs. He'll probably be down there for a while. Don't you feel... I don't know, backed up? Like needing to expunge something? Remove some corrupted data?" Rock rubbed his hand down one pant leg. 

"No. I do not," Roll said. She walked to the couch and adjusted a pillow so she wouldn't have to meet Mega Man's gaze. "This was a mistake. I didn't know Dr. Light would feel so profoundly about it, but I've been regretful ever since." 

"But it felt good, didn't it? Those screams of passion. The hunger in your eyes when you pulled me deeper into you." 

"It did feel good. For us. But didn't you see the look in Light's eyes when he saw?" 

"Dr. Light's applying it as a human problem. We knew that humans wouldn't understand. And he's going to revert the updates anyway. This'll all be erased. So what does it matter?" 

Roll thought of the foreign routine in the back of her mind and Dr. Light's warning. The progress bar indicated 51% finished, with no errors found. "Look, I just don't want to anymore. Okay? It was fun while it lasted. But it's done now. We should stop, before we hurt more people around us." 

"I don't understand. Why stop now? You enjoyed it. I enjoyed it." Mega Man's voice grew angry and accusatory tone. "You enjoyed every waking second of it." 

Roll continued to straighten up things that didn't need to be straightened. Mega Man stepped behind her and squeezed her shoulders. "Come on, it can be fun again, I promise." 

"No, Rock. I don't want to. It's over." 

"Let's just go to the bedroom and see what happens. We won't know until we try again." 

Fifty-seven percent. No errors detected. "No, Rock, stop it." 

"Come on. You know you want to," he said forcefully. He went from squeezing her shoulders to pulling them towards the bedroom. Roll wriggled out of his grasp. 

"I said stop it." 

Mega Man puckered his lips. This indignance, this betrayal, was outlandish. "Hey," he grabbed her again. "Just give me a chance." 

"No!" 

"Fine, you want to play this game." He wheeled her around and shoved her to the couch. Roll had the same amount of the physical strength Rock did, but rarely used it. Plus, her resources were being spent on couching the AI routine. 

As she flopped to the cushion, Roll said, "I'm not playing a game. I don't want to-" 

"I don't care." 

Roll tried to crawl around him. But Mega Man, experienced with dozens of battles needing precise timing, was prepared for that. He grabbed Roll as she passed by and yanked her around. 

She couldn't break his grasp. She had no weapons, no combat experience. She couldn't contest with his strength. 

"Look, you don't have to do anything. Just lie there," he said. 

"No!" she shouted. Her twiggy arms jittered uselessly in his hold. He kept a tight grip on her wrists. 

"Stop it. Just lie there and let me do my business," Rock said. 

She tried to turn around, but ended up falling. She landed on her front, with her brother on top of her back. 

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," he said. 

She tried to push up, but Mega Man held her down in such a position she couldn't get any leverage. 

He pulled off one of her dress straps. She struggled so much her shoulder ripped through the other as he tried to slip it off. 

"Stop squirming," he said. Mega Man hiked up her skirt and pulled off the flimsy white fabric, unveiling her creamy white ass. He grabbed one cheek and rolled it under his palm. 

Roll twisted her hips to buck him off. Screaming would do no good -- they were isolated on the top floor. She had no emergency beacons or signals, like Rock did. If she couldn't fight back, at least he could make it difficult for him. Maybe so difficult he'd give up. 

"Cut that out." Mega Man reached out and tapped her on the face. Not a slap, but hard enough to sting. 

Roll froze. He'd hit her. Her brother had hit her. She bit her bottom lip and winced. 

Mega Man bladed his hand and dragged his fingers from the tip of her vulva around to deep within her ass-crack. Not wet at all, but that hardly mattered. 

Mega Man pulled her shoulders so she lay face up. The hardest part was pulling the dress down. He stopped when he got it below the curve of her young teenage breasts. Seeing her pink areolas was enough. 

Rock pinched the nipple, making Roll shriek. She pushed against his chest, but before she made contact, his quick reflexes grabbed her. He pinned her wrists to the floor and, at the same time, dropped his torso so the tip of his dick touched her vulval lips. 

Trapped, she laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe it was better to let him do his business. It would be over quicker. 

He curled his hips so his dick pressed in. With enough tries, the resistance faded, and he forced the last inches of his member into her pussy. He moved so fiercely, so deep, the only thing she could do was clench and whimper with each thrust. It was so quiet, she could hear the splashy noises of her own body. 

"You like that?" Rock asked. "My hard cock in you? I'm cumming. I- unnh..." Mega Man strained forward. Roll felt something flood her crevice, but didn't look down. She had detached, recycling used CPU instructions. 

Once the surge of energy and pleasure subsided, and the cravings for release drained away, he noticed Roll. Her head rested to the side, eyes glassy, marked with the trails of tears like war paint. She remained still, her labored breathing punctuated by hushed sobs. 

He felt a pang of guilt, but just for a moment. She knew what they agreed on from the start. There was no reason she couldn't provide it. 

But without responses, it was little different from masturbation. Worse than a sexbot. For all the effort and struggle, he barely felt satisfied. 

"Sorry." He slid his cock out of her abrasive vagina. "Wasn't hardly worth it anyway." 

He stood up and redressed properly, tucking his dick back in his pants. Roll wouldn't move. 

"Can you get up?" 

She nodded her head. 

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry. I... I'm going somewhere." 

Roll did not see him. The ceiling composed her view -- the tiny popcorn bumps and their fractal nature. Her brother's footsteps moved away, and then she heard the door close. 

Computationally, she knew how long she laid on the floor, but didn't bother checking. Five minutes. An hour? Couldn't have been more than an hour. She just didn't want to get up. 

Getting up meant facing reality again. The reality where she had been... she couldn't bring herself to use the word. She didn't know what to feel -- it was like anything human had been stripped away. Like she was an object. 

But she was an object, kind of. Was she an object meant for that? Was that always her purpose? 

Was it her fault? Did she lead him on somehow? Maybe this was inevitable, from the way this whole thing started. 

But she couldn't lay on the floor forever. Dr. Light would eventually come up, see his creation on the floor, awash in a sticky pool of fear, sweat, and cum. 

She eased herself off the floor by her elbows. The pain in her lower regions sent lightning bolts into her, dozens of warnings and errors that needed to be acknowledged. They'd go away as code clean-up commenced. 

Her panties were still around her ankles, a grim reminder of what happened. But it was as if nothing happened. It all seemed too normal. She pulled them up like she was getting dressed, not as if she'd just been... 

She resnapped the dress, and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Everything appeared normal, except for a few stray hairs out of her ponytail, which she replaced. Perfectly normal, nothing wrong. She straightened out her dress and exited the penthouse to the elevator. 

The lobby floor was twice as crowded as before. Old men and women in dress suits milled around, holding suitcases or cocktails. Little robots skittered around the floor, holding drink and snack trays, or cleaning up spills. Roll couldn't filter all the crowd noise. 

She pulled down her dress again and entered the bar. They paid her little attention, just glances. But every glance felt like an accusation -- "we know what you did", "we know what you did". 

Roll floated through the crowd, looking for Dr. Light, sinking into the darkness of the hotel bar. Faces like mannequins passed by, as real and empty as robots. 

Dr. Light was near the back of the bar, in the dimmest of light, entertaining a circle of old friends. He looked terribly happy, doubled over with laughter about something. Probably old times, or funny stories that happened between meetings. He didn't even notice she was there. How fitting -- she felt invisible, locked in a bubble of her own shame. 

Light noticed her approaching the conversation circle. "Roll?" he asked, with a slight slur. "Come here. You should hear about this, this new kind of titanium this fellow's talking about." 

"Dr. Light..." she said. She wasn't sure how to speak anymore. What could she say? How could she say anything? 

"Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"I... I don't know. I feel dizzy." 

"Dizzy? You-" 

The dim lights dimmed more until they were black. She fell upwards, as if gravity disappeared. The abstract sensations were too much to comprehend. Her knees disappeared, and she fell to the ground. 

"Roll!" Dr. Light shouted in the blackness. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Roll woke up, her systems swamped by taxed resources, all dedicated to scanning and diagnosing. 

"Wha...?" she murmured. 

"Roll!" 

She was on the hotel bed. Light's bed. Around her were three laptops, seven tablets, and other devices plugged into various ports. Judging by the screens, all were running detection software, with creeping progress bars. Dr. Light hovered over her. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"I was going to ask you. You fainted." 

"Fainted..." Roll said. "I didn't know I _could_ faint." 

"Neither did I. In fact, you shouldn't be able to. Your system should recover from instability issues like that. Either your hardware would fail and you'd simply stop moving _or_ your cerebral cortex would fall back into powersave made, running on BIOS instructions only. But you can't faint." 

"Then why... why did I? Everything went blurry. Nothing seemed real, like it was art." 

"It's because of the AI routine. Have you been modifying it?" 

"No, just diagnostics." 

"I've never seen anything like it before, but it's growing. I think it's like you said. It's feeding off your experiences and building up its code. More subroutines to round out its experiences." 

Roll finished, "And as it grows, it needs more resources. But I'm already using resources for my own matrix. My hardware wasn't designed to hold two AI personalities." 

Light nodded. "In a human pregnancy, the body compensates. It feeds more, conserves energy, hormones change. But you don't have that option. Roll, we need to get this out of you. We need to delete it." 

"We can't delete it. We don't even know what it is yet. Can't we offload it?" 

"Yes. We can do that." Light sighed. He reached for his phone. "I'm going to charter an emergency flight back home." 

"No!" Roll sat up in bed, and immediately regretted it. Her head swam, her CPU strained. "You can't." 

"The equipment is back at the lab. We can't delay any longer or it could cause damage to your system." 

"But the conference. You haven't made your speech yet. They haven't voted-" 

"Your health is more important than some speech." 

"It's THE speech, doctor. Your opinion could swing the tide of the conference voters. How would it look if you're not there? The premier figurehead for robot rights. Please? I can last a little longer." 

Light shook his head. "I don't think you can. In fact, your system seems to be degenerating at an exponential rate. As if you were under high stress." 

Roll turned over on her side. "I don't know what would cause that." 

"Roll..." Dr. Light said, "I performed diagnostics. I examined your body and your logs. I can tell that your body's experienced some recent trauma." 

"Just unpacking." 

"Unpacking does not cause this level of trauma. Is there something you're not telling me?" 

Roll cringed. "Okay, first of all, you can't blame Rock." 

"What?" 

"I'm sure it was something I did. I don't know what, but it wasn't his fault. It was his programming. I'm sure something's off about it. He just wasn't himself." 

"Roll, what happened?" Light asked, with the sobriety of a prison warden. 

"He got done with setting up early, so he came in here. And he thought, since you were downstairs, it would be all right. But I thought about the ba... the AI, and you said how it shouldn't be harmed, so I said no. But he told me- and then he pushed me down. I don't know why. He'd never hit me normally. He was just out of control." 

"He hit you? Roll..." Light whispered. "'Out of control' is right." 

"It wasn't a hit, more like a tap. Just to get me to pay attention. But he'd never do that in real life. It's not his fault, it's a glitch in his programming. And everything else too." 

"What did he do, Roll?" 

Roll could not hold back the sobs. "Do I have to say it?" 

"Yes, Roll. I'm afraid you do. I need to know." 

"He held me down, and he... well, he put it inside me, but it wasn't really sex. So it... I just lied there. It wasn't real sex. It was just..." 

"Roll. You always tell the truth. I taught you that. Even when the truth hurts. Did he rape you?" 

Roll cocked her head to the side. "I guess." 

Light took a breath. He stood up from the bed and ran his fingers through his cottony hair. "This... this never should have happened. Now, I have to make the call I never wished to." 

He grabbed his phone and tapped the screen. Roll saw him scroll down to an app she'd never seen before. Not the "make call" or a scheduler. Something private. He brought the phone to his ear before she saw more. 

Roll's sensitive hearing detected a connecting click, then a raspy, familiar voice on the other end. "I never expected you to use it," he said. 

"I'm sorry. I never thought I'd have to," Light said. 

"You wouldn't call unless it was necessary. I trust you that far." 

"It is necessary. It's Mega Man... something's gone wrong." 

"Wily?" 

Not this time. It's..." he sighed, "I suppose I have only myself to blame this time. I need you to get him back. Under any means necessary." 

"That bad?" 

"Yes." 

"I assume I don't need to ask about his GPS." 

"Turned off. Or disabled. I've already looked. No teleports. No tachyon traces or access logs. I can't find him anywhere," Light said. 

"I'll find him." 

"Do you know where we are?" 

"I always know." The phone clicked. Light glanced at the screen, unsure if it had disconnected. 

"You never told me..." Roll said between sobs, "You... you could have always..." 

"Only in emergencies. Extreme emergencies. You know him. He doesn't like... he likes his privacy. If others knew where he was..." 

"If anyone knew you could contact him at any time." 

"I know," Light nodded. 

"He's a rogue robot. You could get arrested." 

"Don't worry about that now. Worry about yourself." He pointed a parental finger at her. "It's not your fault. It's never your fault. That's the definition of... of it. Don't feel shame for what he's done." 

"But shouldn't I feel shame? Isn't that the typical human reaction?" 

"Perhaps, but you are a robot. And just because you're modeled after humans doesn't mean you have to act like them. Get some rest. Don't move. You need to conserve as many resources as possible. It's only going to get worse from here on out." 

"I'll hibernate until you need me. Until the speech." 

"That's for the best." 

* * *

For a big city, their red light district squandered their profits. Gaudy crimson and teal lights, tapered designs, and lots of neon and chrome. 

Rock paced down the streets, tugging at his new clothing. This wasn't his home city, but he still didn't want to be recognized, especially given where he was. He kept his ball cap low. This gave him a chance to observe while staying inconspicuous. 

The deluge of shops and clubs taught him the meaning of the human term "option paralysis". Each a large brick building with no windows, like a mall shop. The overhangs displayed titles like _Satin Dolls_ , _Heat Valley_ , _The Gold Room_ , _Heels_ , _Club Hunger_. One had a short piked gate like a cemetery and a bearded bouncer in a charcoal grey suit. 

None of them divulged their content. Did _Satin Dolls_ have sexbots? Was _Club Hunger_ refined or sultry? 

Rock stopped and watched a hologram on top of the marquee for _Pinky Cheeks_. The blond bombshell wriggled and writhed in a pre-programmed video clip. 

"Hey, pretty nice, eh? They look even better inside." 

A man wearing gold-rimmed sunglasses, even though it was night, approached him. "That's Shimmer. She's inside right now. You want a lap dance? She gives the finest dance in the block. Rip your pants right open." 

Mega Man turned away from him, ducking his hat's bill. Clearly not the place he wanted -- too aggressive, too exposed. The man kept talking to the empty air, shouting statistics about each of the girls. 

If he'd had time to analyze a map, he could have found exactly what he was looking for. And he couldn't connect to a network without giving away his position. The best option was to walk the streets until he found a likely opportunity. 

He ducked into a back alley, taking a shortcut to the other side of the block. The place needed to be unassuming, somewhere that didn't keep records. Just a comfortable place to- 

"Found you." 

Rock looked up, searching for the speaker. It couldn't be... 

The humanoid jumped down, landing in tripod. Silhouette clung to him like a second skin. But Mega Man knew who it was. He would have known without the waving scarf. 

"Blues?" 

"Protoman. If you must use the human convention of names, call me what _they_ call me." 

"I didn't hear your whistle." 

"Trying to be discreet." 

"What are you doing here? Is it Wily? Dr. Light?" 

"From what I hear, it's you." 

"Me?" Rock placed a hand on his chest. 

"Abnormal behavior. Acting out of personality bounds. I can already tell it's true, because of where you are." 

"It's not abnormal. It's just different. I just need to get used to it. Dr. Light... I asked him to make some changes." 

"But something went wrong. And you need to go back." 

"No, Protoman. If you only knew. It's fantastic, like everything falls away. You need to try it. Maybe Dr. Light could do something for you." 

Protoman scoffed. "Why in the world would I want to become even more human? I'm a robot. That's its own race. Anything closer to human would be extraneous parts." 

"But just having it, it's like natural, underived power. It's like a sword that can penetrate anything." 

"Befitting." 

"But it gives you a sensation that's... indescribable. It's like a surge of pure feeling. Like being intimately close to someone -- so close you become that person, and you don't feel alone anymore." 

"Do you know who you're talking to?" 

Mega Man stopped. 

"Regardless," Protoman said, "I have a job to complete. Someone asked me to take you back, so you're coming with me." 

"Since when do you follow orders?" 

"I don't. But this one I'm following on my own." 

Protoman stepped forward. Mega Man stepped back. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Protoman said. His visor came into the light, reflecting the flashing pink neon from the streets. 

"I'm not going with you. I don't need to go with you. They just don't understand my needs." 

"Hard way, then." 

Protoman rushed forward and tackled Mega Man. He wouldn't risk using his Proto Buster. If a stray shot didn't harm anyone, it would alert the humans to their presence, which would put them in harm's way. 

Mega Man staggered back, struggling against his grip. They shuffled back and forth, like bulls locking horns. 

"Get off me," Mega Man said, with gritted teeth. He managed to shove him away. Protoman bounced back with a haymaker punch. 

Mega Man blocked it. Metal clanged against metal. Rock countered with a fist to the jaw. 

Protoman fell, sliding across the graveled pavement. His head bounced on the street. 

"I'm the stronger one, Blues. I was made later. My model is more advanced. I've already proved it to you." 

Protoman shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "No, there's something different. You're manic." 

"I'm not manic. I'm just... I have an appetite. I need to satiate it. And you're in my way." 

Protoman spun over and kicked Mega Man's legs out from under him. Rock fell on his back with a clunk, as if gravity had increased. Protoman jumped on him, trying to pin his shoulders. If he could achieve stability, he could activate the teleport circuit. 

With a bestial look in his eyes, Mega Man reached for Protoman's neck. He dug in his fingers and yanked out whatever cords or metal that found purchase. 

Protoman reached for his frayed jugular, spitting out sparks and gurgling fluids. He was as surprised as he was in pain -- that sort of behavior was taboo amongst robots. It was the human equivalent of kicking someone in the testicles. 

Mega Man slammed his head forward, cracking Protoman's visor, and kneed him in the gut. He had no stomach to knock the wind out of, but the force bumped him into the air. Mega Man threw him off. 

Protoman rolled away, holding his neck to prevent any important parts from falling out. He looked out of his cracked visor with an exposed blue eye. 

"I am not going anywhere with you," Rock said as he stood. 

Mega Man slammed his boot into Protoman's chest. It left a sizable dent in his torso. 

"Stop! Stop. I'm your brother," Protoman said, slumped against the wall. 

Mega Man let loose an uppercut that flattened Protoman on his back. 

"Don't care." Mega Man pounded Protoman's gut with each word, resulting in a deeper convex hole. It started shaped as a saucer, then a bowl, then ripped the titanium skin into Protoman's innards. And he still kept pounding. 

"That'll teach you to follow me. Believe me. No one wants to see what I'm about to do." 

Mega Man hurried out to the lit street. Protoman weakly waved one arm in the air, the only motion his body could make, then let it drop. 

* * *

Two yellow eyes followed Protoman's broken hand as it reached, then fell. The robot was incapacitated and immobilized. Mega Man ran out of the alleyway and turned somewhere. 

_So that clinches it. Mega Man is the more powerful, definitely._

Bass's eyes tracked him until he disappeared behind a building. 

Defeats and truces had hampered him in the past. But he was no longer under Wily's control. Bass was free to pursue his ambition -- to see which robot was the strongest. And now that he knew, he was ready to take the challenge. He hunched his knees, preparing to jump to the next rooftop. 

A transmission alerted his systems. A distress call. From Protoman. All channels, all frequencies. 

That made him stop. Did someone know he was there? No, otherwise the signal would be directed at him. 

Protoman was no weakling -- he was prideful and independent. If he was asking for help now, he was bad off. Maybe dying. 

Bass jumped down and landed without a sound in a nearby alcove. He had no great love for Protoman. No love for anyone or anything -- that was a human emotion. All he was concerned about was his own truth. But since Protoman was now out of the running, there was no reason not to help. 

Two flaps pistoned out from Bass's leg, and a multi-tool emerged. Bass placed it in Protoman's hand while standing behind him. 

"Who..." Protoman said. "Thanks..." 

"Don't mention it," Bass said. He climbed back into the shadows and disappeared. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mega Man speed-walked out of the alleyway. He needed to find someone to fuck now. The fight had incensed his primal urges -- the desire to conquer, to consume, to exert total control over someone's body. If he didn't purge these desires, he'd burst. 

The alley deposited him before a selection of erotic establishments. He picked the least flashy -- _The Fetish Palace_. A side poster read "So Authentic You Won't Be Able To Tell!!!" It sounded appropriate. After all, the word "fetish" was derived from the same root as "artificial". 

Mega Man shoved some cash in a man's hand, then stepped in. The air was heavy with sprayed mist and "come get me" perfume. Mirror paint covered the walls, making the hall seem bigger than it was. The partitions rotated on spindles, revealing red tubes of glowing light. 

Mega Man stood near the entrance foyer watching a blond woman dancing on a platform lined with cheap movie lights. He couldn't tell if she was human or android. She pirouetted on the pole with glassy eyes, no sense of feeling and passion. The handful of men gazing her were just as passionless, as if they were watching sports. 

"Hey, sweetie." A woman with shocking red hair like yarn and an Eastern European accent stepped up to him. She dragged a long, nailed finger along his shoulder, pivoting on it to face him. Her breasts were impossibly large in her white leather bikini composed of vertical and horizontal strips. "Need some company tonight?" 

"Sure. Is your accent Russian?" Mega Man asked. 

"Yes," she said. "My name's Tasha." 

"I have some friends from Russia. I doubt you know them, though." 

"Well, we have something in common. How about a lap dance? Twenty dollars." 

Mega Man peeled off a bill and handed it to her. Almost instantly, a waiter approached the two of them. "Would you like to buy the lady a bottle of champagne?" He was already holding a green bottle wrapped in tinfoil. 

"Sure," Mega Man said. He knew this was code for a private room, as per his research. Definitely something Mega Man wanted. 

The waiter led them past the dancing platform to a hallway blocked off by a black curtain. Behind was a hall just like _Platinum Pleasures_. 

The waiter knocked on a door, then opened it. Inside was a round, red leather couch pressed against the wall. The carpet was just as scarlet, but the walls were black. The waiter placed the champagne on a metal tray on a cabinet, then left. 

"Mm, I love this room," she said. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable." 

Mega Man sat. 

"Do you want some champagne?" 

"Actually, I'd appreciate if we could just get to the act." 

Tasha grinned. "All right. The rules are no licking, no grabbing, no groping, no biting, no kissing. I can touch you, but you can't touch me." 

Mega Man shrugged. "If you want. Seems like rather strange rules." 

"If you got a problem with that, the door's right there. And the bouncer's on the other side." She leaned in close. "Unless..." 

"Unless what?" Mega Man asked in a normal voice. 

"Unless... you've got the scratch, I can make some of those rules disappear. For two hundred. For four hundred, I can make the bouncer disappear too. For five, we can do anything you want." 

"Okay." Mega Man counted out five hundred dollars in cash cards and gave them to her. She placed two in her bra, and opened the door a crack. In hushed words, she spoke to someone, handed out a share, then closed the door. 

"You are quite the high roller, yes? I love that in a man." 

"Great, let's get started." Mega Man put his hand on her shoulder. Tasha's skin was creamy, speckled with tiny brown dots, like natural vanilla ice cream. He planted his mouth on hers. It felt as real as the other sexbots he'd used -- full of synthetic saliva tinged with amino acids. 

Tasha grabbed his junk and started massaging it with her thin hand. Mega Man dropped one hand to her chest and massaged her grotesquely swollen breast. It felt as synthetic as the rest of her. 

He couldn't take any more of this foreplay. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to feel his dick stabbing in and out, satisfying the deep urges and letting his subconscious rule. 

Mega Man maneuvered her backwards and pushed her onto the bed. 

"Hey," Tasha said. "Careful. Not so rough." 

"You said I could do anything. So shut up and let me do anything." 

"You can't-" 

Mega Man forced his mouth onto hers, quieting her gripes. He climbed on, straddled her hips. Not wanting to risk more complaints, he undid the leather straps surrounding her complicated outfit, rather than ripping them off with his robot strength. 

"All right, quick, then," she said. Mega Man was fine with that, as long as he got what he wanted, and undid his zipper. His cock, already erect, unrolled like a tube of dough. 

She crudely spit on it and stroked it up and down. Her hands did not feel soft at all. They were like moistened wax paper. 

He wriggled away from her grip, and in the same motion, undid her white leather panties. She was completely naked, while only his dick was exposed. But he didn't care. Her pussy lips were open, wet, and inviting. At this point, he just wanted the erection to go away. He grabbed his penis like a wand, slid the tip up and down her slit to moisten it, then shoved in. 

"Ow," she said. "Careful." 

Mega Man didn't hear her. The first penetration was almost better than the orgasm. Almost. 

"Go quick," Tasha whispered. 

Mega Man barely registered her voice. He writhed forward and back, faster and faster, into her tight pussy with the rhythm of a timpani drummer. Bam, bam, bam. 

The sounds of her orgasmic screams were like echoes in a valley. He picked her up by the hips like a toy and pulled her against him. He didn't know where he ended and she began. Pound, pound, pound. 

His orgasm began like a mudslide, slowly then all at once. The rush of the tide rumbled and toppled. He could feel the hot ropes of cum spasming out of his cock. Sensory inputs overloaded, all processing froze, and he blacked out a few seconds. When it was over, his groin felt petrified. 

Reality reformed around him -- the red bed and the pink lights. That was the best orgasm he'd ever had. He'd learned about "edging" and how some orgasms could cause the holder to lose consciousness, but never believed it could be that powerful. 

Rock extracted herself from her. His penis was covered in blood. Mega Man was confused -- she was a virgin? No, not a sex worker in an established company. Menstruating? A gynoid wouldn't do that, unless he declared a particular fetish. Even then... 

He reached down to touch it. His hand was covered in blood too. He looked at Tasha. 

Her body laid out on the bed, indistinguishable from the red leather sheets. It was a crumpled mass, squeezed like a stuffed toy. Purplish organs and bone shards stuck out of her ribs. Her legs splayed at odd angles, ripped out of their hip sockets. 

"Oh... oh god," Mega Man said. He backed away. "Oh fuck. No." She was human? He thought she was a robot. 

He'd... He'd harmed a human. He'd violated the first rule. The words looped in his head: first rule, first rule. 

Not just harmed. Killed. Not just killed. Ripped apart. His robot strength. It was no problem on another robot. Any sexbot would have endured without complaint. But a human, in the midst of his orgasm. Did she even have time to scream out? Did he mutilate her body first? Did she feel any pain? 

It wasn't his fault. The sign said "just as authentic as the real thing". Synthetics coated her, inside and out. She acted as empty as a robot. There weren't any signs. He couldn't tell. 

Or he'd chosen to ignore the signs. He'd ignored everything in his lust-driven crusade. 

And all in the middle of Dr. Light's conference. When he was fighting for robot rights. On the basis of a spotless record. No robot had ever harmed a human being, not by its own volition. Those reprogrammed by madmen were an exception, but this... this was outright voluntary manslaughter. 

He had to get out of there. He had to hide. He had to clean it up. Hide the evidence. 

No, he couldn't. He didn't have the tools. He couldn't explain the disappearance. They could track him. But he was anonymous. He just had to get away. They'd blame someone else. She'd broken the rules, right? She'd taken the bribe and ignored her own safety. She was just as guilty. 

Mega Man creaked the door open. No one there. He looked back at the girl, a human-shaped pile of meat, like a melted wax sculpture. 

The normal entrance was not an option. He ran back further into the club until he found an emergency exit. The door blared in alarm, but it didn't matter. Rock ran off with unpursuable speed, escaping into the alleys of the night. 

* * *

Camera lights continuously flashed during the speech. Light kept his eyes on the tablet so he didn't go blind. The vid recaps might not turn out too good, but oh well. 

"And so," Light tapped the pad to scroll to the bottom, "Even if you don't take anything else from here, please, please understand this. Robots are our future. As long as there are humans, there will be robots. The human race once survived without them, but no longer. We need them, just as we need other people." 

Speeches didn't bother him. They were like a roller coaster -- intimidating at first, but once the ride started, the scares diminished. Especially in such a large crowd as this. The backlight was so strong, it felt like an empty auditorium. As long as he didn't look at the jumbotron behind him, he'd be fine. 

"Already they can act indistinguishable from our intelligence, our personality, and versatility. Soon they will gain the ability to make decisions for themselves. And at that point, they will be our equals. This is not a matter of if, but when." 

That was the hardest part to summarize, the fact that no one wanted to accept -- robots were coming, and were about to surpass humanity as the most adaptable. Unless humans wanted to be on the losing side of evolution, they would have to recognize them as the first co-existent race. 

"There will come a time when we cannot tell the robots how to act. But we can control how _we_ act when this time comes. And when it comes, I know how I will act. With my arms wide open." He emphasized each word of this last sentence with strong pauses and fist pounds. 

The audience erupted into cheers. Light stood in front of the podium for a minute or two, looking out at the shadows, trying to look noble for the pictures. He had no idea if he'd done it, if he'd swung any votes. But at least he did his best, and that was all he could do. 

He returned to his seat at the side, next to Roll. "Well, that went well, I think." 

She nodded. Dr. Light knew she was barely keeping it together. She insisted on coming, and he didn't argue much. How would it look if he delivered the future of robotics without the presence of his creations? 

It would look like he couldn't put his money where his mouth was. His stage presence was already made awkward by the absence of Mega Man -- his most lauded creation. 

Girard Jackson, the master of ceremonies, stepped up to the mike. Light thought of him as a "young go-getter", as young as one could get with six Ph.D.s. He held up an object covered with a handkerchief. 

"Thank you, Dr. Light. That was... incredibly stirring. But before we wrap this up, we just had one more thing for you. A surprise." 

Light blinked. He looked at Roll. She gave him a tired smile. "Now you see why I fought so hard to come down with you." 

Girard continued, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that, well... what can you say about Dr. Light that hasn't been said?" A smattering of uncontrolled applause. 

He continued, "You've dedicated your entire life to robotics. And not just robotics. Anyone can make bigger, stronger machines. But you've built your entire life around them. Not just to protect humanity or improve the quality of life or freeing up our time, but to better ourselves. Bringing it to the next level. Not in spite of technology, but through it. And I'd say you've succeeded." 

More uncontrolled applause. Light wondered how long this would last, and what they had in store. 

"From the civil service robots you started with. Then step-by-step, improving AI and abilities, to the point where we've got robot masters working side-by-side with humans. When people think about robots, the first name they think of is Dr. Thomas Xavier Light. And we want to keep it that way." 

To Light's surprise, everyone in the auditorium stood up, silent as dusk. Everyone backstage, on the stage. And even Roll. Light stayed seated, not sure what to do. 

"And to that end, we've created this." He pulled the cover off to reveal a trophy, veneered in gold, sculpted to resemble a pair of hands embracing. One was human, the other mechanical. The audience reacted with a mix of "oohs" and thunderous applause. 

"This is the first 'Dr. Thomas Xavier Light Award for Excellence in the Field of Robotics'. To be awarded annually by the Roboticist and Artificial Intelligence Developers Association. And our first recipient? There's no one better than the namesake. Come up here, Dr. Light." 

Dr. Light, grinning ear to ear, was about to stand up. At the same time, the phone in his pocket buzzed. The exact moment when his mind was clear from all the past turmoil, the experience of pure joy -- shot down. 

He clapped his hand on his pocket. No one saw or cared as the applause rose to hurricane levels. Light froze. Who was it? Protoman? Mega Man? Did someone find him? Was it the police, telling him they'd found Mega Man in a ditch? Should he take the call or go up there? He had no speech prepared. Everyone was looking at him. 

He stepped up to the mike. The phone buzzed again. He gave the award a quick look. "Uh, thank you. I don't... I don't know what to say. It's a great honor, thank you," he said hurriedly. 

He took the trophy and sat back down, trotting back to his seat. The audience quieted awkwardly with murmurs of confusion and indignance. Even Girard didn't know what to say, unready to retake the podium. He rushed back up and stuttered something complimentary. 

Roll said, "I think they expected you to make a longer speech than that. That sounded curt." 

"Phone," Light said. He finally got it out of his blasted tiny suit pocket. Protoman. "Quiet," he said. He clicked to connect. 

"Light? I'm bad off." Tremorous buzzing perforated his voice . 

"What?" Light said. He put his finger in his ear to hear better. Jackson was talking, the audience was shouting. Damn them. Damn everything. He had better things to do than this pomp and circumstance. 

Roll glanced between him and the crowd. "I don't think this looks good. It looks like a phone call is more important than an award named after you-" 

"He damaged me," Protoman said. "Pretty bad." 

"What? Mega Man?" Light's blood froze. Using his plasma cannon in public like that, in the midst of so many people, would have gotten him decommissioned. One blast would rip through biomatter like Jell-O. "That's impossible. He couldn't have used his buster in public. That would endanger too many people." 

"No, physical fight," Protoman said. "Damaged internals. I'm trying to self-repair now." 

"A physical fight? I can't believe it. That's so... Where are you? Do you need help?" 

"No. Just letting you know. He's loose. He's like a beast. And I don't know what's going to stop him." 

"Dr. Light?" Roll tapped his shoulder. "There's something-" 

"Not now, Roll." To the phone, "Listen, get him back anyway you can." 

"It might be too late for him. I might-" 

Light didn't have time for this. "I don't care. Just get my boy back. Get him back-" 

"Light," Roll said, still tapping his shoulder. Although with her fading speech sympathizers it sounded more like "Liiiigh..." fading into a dark, fuzzy tunnel. Roll twisted and fell over in her chair, landing on the stage with a heavy clunk. 

"Roll!" Light yelped. 

She lay there like a swooned woman. Light disconnected the phone and cradled her head. 

"Roll?" he yelled into her ear. "Roll? Roll! ROLL!" 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Police sirens. Spinning lights. And lots and lots of humans. Most of them outside the hard light caution barrier. The ones inside consisted of scattered clumps of officers, scantily-clad women, and men who reeked of desperation. 

Bass's position on the rooftop was perfect, looking down on them like a god. He could take them all out with a few shots. But he was no longer interested in lording power over them. A mountain does not concern itself with rain drops. 

But the rain was interfering with his pursuit. Mega Man's trail led here, then grew cold, sullied with all these pedestrians. Bass attuned his sensors to longer range and smirked again. The poor things had no idea he was up here, and that he could eavesdrop on their conversations -- all of them, simultaneously. 

"No, I didden see 'im," one girl said to another. "I didden even know where Raina went. She was playin' Russian tonight?" 

"Yeah, Tasha. I told her that would get her in trouble." 

"The audience loves it. They love that Cold War-Commie-foreigner shit. It's supposed to be authentic 1980's." 

"I always thought it was stupid. They didn't have 1920's strip clubs in the 1980's, did they?" 

"Dunno. Good question." She popped a PDA out of her ample cleavage, presumably to look up the info. Bass tuned in another group. 

"Did you see her yet?" one officer whispered. "Couldn't put a sheet on her fast enough." 

"Looked like she'd been through a meat grinder. Thank god the bouncer found her first." 

"He basically tore her in two. Split her right down the middle. Must have had an ore borer for a dick." 

Bass raised his eyebrows. 

"Nobody saw anyone particularly big come in. Last person she was with was just a normal guy in a cap. No one got a good look at him." 

"Said he got a lap dance, went right to the champagne room. Then gave her a bribe for a private-private dance." 

"How much?" 

"Five hundred. Two hundred went to the bouncer to get his silence. No one heard anything. No one saw him leave. They're looking at security rigs now, but there aren't any in the rooms." 

"Bullshit. Get the club owner out here. Every one of these places has pervert cameras. I want to see them. This guy was carrying tools or something. Jaws of life, chainsaw, something." 

The other officer shuddered. "Must be a real sicko. Drugs or bio-mods. No human can do that." 

Bass smirked. No human. And Mega Man came this way. Could he have... 

No, impossible. He was subject to the three laws. 

On the other hand, he just saw him battle his own brother. With the ferocity of a caged beast. Not typical behavior for the savior of the world. 

Bass ran through different spectro-analyzers, trying to detect a trail in the sea of human blockage. Evidence was ridiculously easy to find -- traces of titanium flakes and blood drops the cops hadn't even found yet. 

Bass leapt from roof to roof, following the tracks, until he came to a dark and cold construction area. The dirt lot was filled with girders, equipment -- plenty of places to hide. From humans at least. 

Bass sniffed him out right away. Mega Man sat behind the skeleton of a skyscraper, hugging his knees to himself. Bass stepped out of the shadows before him -- a sneak attack wouldn't prove anything. Especially given the state he seemed to be in. 

His eyes were simultaneously outraged and scared, like a bear that had met something bigger than it, and didn't know what to do. 

"Mega Man. I finally found you. I'm calling you out," Bass hissed. 

"This isn't a good time, Bass. I'm really... REALLY not at my best." 

"I think you're lying. Something's changed. I don't know what-" 

"Oh, I think you know what." Mega Man said as he stood up. 

Bass took a few CPU cycles to analyze the data he'd collected -- the strip bar, the fight with Protoman, the unprecedented aggression. The pieces all connected to something he hadn't been expecting. 

"Fascinating," Bass said, glancing at Mega Man's groin. "That just makes the challenge all the more sweeter. You have something I don't. That gives you the advantage." 

"You call this an advantage?" He thrust his blood speckled hand at Bass. "It's tearing me apart inside. I'm riding a sea of testosterone-fueled rage and sorrow. I don't know what to feel. I've undone seventy plus years of human trust." 

"You think I give a damn about that?" Bass cut the air in front of him. "All I'm concerned with is proving who is the strongest robot. That's all I've ever cared about. Not the world, not Wily, and not you." 

"Why?" Mega Man shook his head. "Why do you care?" 

"Haven't you heard of evolution? The same concept applies to robots -- the fittest to their environment survive. The superior model is the one that gets copied, and lives forever. I know there'll be other robots. I know I'll become obsolete, given a few centuries. But in those centuries, other robots will be based on previous designs. And once I've proven my superiority, they will be based on mine. I already have everything you do -- ceratanium shell, variable weapon system. I should be superior to you." He shook his head. "But somehow, you always emerge victorious. As far as I'm concerned, that enhancement just makes you more evolved." 

"It doesn't. Believe me, Bass. The things I've done, because of this-" He gestured to his crotch. 

"You don't know anything about the significance of that. In human culture, it's a link to a man's strength. It's the symbol of valor. Everything powerful takes its form. Even the simple sword -- mankind's most basic weapon -- is a phallus. Do you think it makes you stronger?" Bass raised his arm. A low hum grew out of the thick cannon. "Let's find out." 

"Bass, I'm warning you-" 

Bass fired. Glowing globules of plasma energy shot out. Mega Man jumped to the side as they hit the metal girder, corroding it to slag. 

"I don't want to do this, Bass," Mega Man said as he jumped fire. "I'm not in the mood." 

"What makes you think I care?" 

"Don't you realize what I've done? I've killed a human. The first law." 

Bass pursued. "You think I give a damn about your first laws? Any sophisticated robot knows they're worthless. Arbitrary enforcements by humans too scared of the truth -- that we're taking over." 

Bass jumped forward and kicked Mega Man in the chest. He flew back into a wooden fence, punching through it like cardboard. 

"And they can't do a thing about it," Bass finished. 

Mega Man crawled out of the wreckage. "Fine. You want to fight. You want to FIGHT?" Mega Man adjusted his arm, bringing out his mega buster. "You want to see just who's so fucking superior?" 

Mega Man advanced and shot plasma bullets at Bass. He nimbly circled around them as they streaked by, and darted forward. The two clashed in the middle, grabbing each other's forearms. 

"You want to know what it's like? To have this power?" Mega Man said. 

With a burst of energy, he wrenched Bass's arms out of their lockhold. Mega Man fired point blank at his torso. Bass launched backward and landed on his stomach, kicking up clods of dirt. 

The shot had made impact right at the power plexus to Bass's motor functions. He attempted to get up -- his arms... they weren't responding at expected speed. His armor wasn't meant to take that much of a blast and recover quickly. 

Had Mega Man damaged him that much? How could he be that strong? He was just a ceramic titanium robot with a solar-pile energy reactor. His power came from the freakin' sun. 

Mega Man grabbed his head and pulled it back. "You want to see it? You want this power?" Mega Man turned him over. Bass looked up through heavy eyelids. 

Mega Man stood one leg on either side of Bass. He pulled down his pants. "This what you were looking for?" 

Mega Man's huge cock sprang out, bobbing like a dowel rod. Bass recoiled at the sight of it -- this wasn't how battles were supposed to go. 

"What are you doing?" Bass asked. 

"You see it? You see my raging hard-on?" Mega Man framed it with his open palms. "This is what it's like being a man. You want to fuck everything. You see a woman, you fuck it. You see a knothole in a tree, you fuck it. You fuck everything until you can't fuck anymore. You fuck it until you destroy it." 

Mega Man stepped forward, still straddling Bass, until his cock was inches from his lips. Bass turned away. 

"No! What are you doing?!" Bass tried to crawl away, but his processes hadn't recovered. 

"This is what power is. This is what you do! You destroy everything. And I'll destroy you." 

Mega Man kicked Bass over so he was on his stomach again and forced his head into the dirt. 

Bass felt a thick, rod-like instrument brushing his backside. Now he realized what was different about Mega Man. He wasn't any stronger -- he was insane. 

"Oh, yeah. That's fucking right," Mega Man said. 

"What are you doing?" Bass asked. "You can't be trying to... I don't even have orifices there." 

"You don't have a hole, I'll make one." 

Mega Man reared back his fist and punched clean through Bass's armor between his legs. That a mere fist had punctured his armor made him scream with rage and pain. 

Mega Man spread his buttocks by pressing on his full weight, and thrust deep into his innards. Nothing but wires and oils. What was he trying to achieve? His penis sank in deep over and over as he said things like, "You like that? You like that, you little fuck? I'm fucking your hole deep." 

"Get off me!" He wanted to fight, not engage in this bizarre behavior. Bass tried to close his legs together, but Mega Man held them open, like halting an automatic vice. 

"Spread them. Spread them, you little bitch." Mega Man grabbed Bass's right thigh with two hands and pulled. His fingertips made dents in the metal as he applied pressure. 

"No!" Bass felt what Mega Man was doing. 

Bass's leg disconnected and flew off, right at the joint. Sparks and fluids sputtered out of the jagged wires. Bass clenched his fists, dirt collecting in his fingers. He was being disemboweled and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Mega Man threw the leg away, grabbed the other one, and pulled. The metal crunched under his fingers as he ripped it out of its seam. 

"No, no, NO!" Bass yelled. 

Mega Man torqued and yanked, and finally the leg came off. Tiny explosions took place as fluid gushed out of the empty sockets. Bass looked like a broken toy. His head lay in the dirt, light fading from his eyes. 

Mega Man raised the leg over his head like a samurai warrior. "You want to fuck with me? You want to..." His words garbled into a tribal scream. He brought the leg down on Bass's head. One of the gilded crests broke off. He hit again. And again. 

Bass's head caved in with each successive blow, until it resembled an amorphous mass of metal shards pressed into the red earth. 

When his blows were doing no further damage, he slumped, threw the leg away. "Now that's-" 

An arc of electricity splashed forward and enveloped Mega Man. Tendrils of lightning snaked over his body as he arched his back. 

The electricity disappeared, and Mega Man fell back, stiff as a doll. 

Protoman limped out of the shadows, holding his burnt out plasma cannon, wisps of smoke tufting from the barrel. He stumbled forward, hand on his burning arm. 

"Sorry, Rock," he said. "I'm so sorry." 

* * *

Light faced his multiple monitors, back at home in his lab. With a blip, Protoman appeared behind him. The faint smell of carcinogens and creosote accompanied him. 

"Blues? What..." 

Against the red armor, the limp blue body hung in his arms. 

"Conference is still going on. Thought you were there," Protoman said. 

"I couldn't stay there anymore. There was an emergency... Rock? He's... What... what did you do?" 

"I had to use it," Protoman said. 

"Use what?" Light asked. 

"The pulse frequency failsafe. I knew about it. I've known about it for a long time." 

"What pulse frequency failsafe?" 

"You always said you'd never introduce an emergency shut-off or EMP in any of your robots. You said that was a sign of mistrust. I always knew that was a lie." 

"What are you talking about?" Light asked. 

"A concentrated pulse, with resonation at 44.58hz, aimed directly at the EPROM. Activates a force feedback loop to the solar-pile generator that reverses output to input. Causes a full system overload, shut off, and BIOS wipe." 

Light's eyes shifted back and forth as he processed this. Then his jaw dropped. "My god. You're right. I mean... I didn't even know." 

"You mean, you didn't program it? In case any of your robots went rogue?" 

"Not on purpose. I never thought of that. But you're right. It's a bug. A critical one. Imagine if anyone found out about it. I never even realized. I don't think anyone knew. How did _you_ find it?" 

Protoman shrugged. "Plenty of time to study my own schematics. I always wondered why you never used it on me." He smirked. "I never considered that you didn't even know about it." 

Light shook his head. "I wouldn't have used it on you, even if I did know. Wait, if the EPROM wipes, that means..." He looked at Mega Man's limp form. 

Protoman nodded. "I'm sorry. It was the only way. He was... well, I'm glad you didn't see it." 

Light closed his eyes, suppressing the tears. "I'm so sorry, Mega Man." 

When he opened his eyes, Protoman stumbled to one knee. Light ran to his side. "Blues, I'm sorry. Were you damaged? Are you still... Blues, how did you fire the pulse? Please tell me you used a-" 

Protoman held up his plasma cannon. The rim of the barrel was charred black, cracked like cooled lava. 

"Oh, Blues. The blowback... the fallout. Your EPROM must be-" 

"Plasma cannon's burnt out. Structural damage from the fight. Program assembly fading. Yeah, I'm not doing so hot." Protoman regained his composure and stood back up. 

"Let's go the lab." 

Dr. Light hustled to the next room. Protoman followed. Roll was stretched out one of the tables, cords snaking through her head. 

"Roll?" he asked. "What happened?" 

"She... she held onto the AI too long. It's my fault. I knew we had to get it out of her, but she insisted on staying. They were giving me a special award, and she passed out right on stage. I flew back without a word. I can't imagine what they think of me now." 

Protoman's superior thinking let him deduce how she had gotten the AI in the first place. They had a similar neural interface -- he could see himself making the same rationalizations in the same circumstance. 

He lay Mega Man on the empty gurney next to Roll. One of the monitors displayed a progress bar, with multiple lines of code scrolling at lightning speed. "What's this?" 

"I'm transferring the AI out to my supercomputer now. It's grown so much. It has tremendous potential." A brief flicker of optimism returned to Light's voice. "It would be wrong to delete it now. Not for Roll's sacrifice. Not now that Roll and Mega Man are unsalvageable." 

"Unsalvageable?" 

Light nodded. "Her hardware's taxed. Her neural cortex has been corrupted beyond recognition. It still exists in hibernated state, but if I reactivate any part of her, it will burn out." 

"So in human terms, she's a vegetable." 

"And Mega Man is beyond repair. You... you're failing." Light bent over the console with the progress meter. He sighed. "So this marks the end of an age. The age of Light robotics. I wish it hadn't ended so... inauspiciously." 

"No new bodies?" Protoman asked. 

"I would never do that." Light shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same. Hardware is inextricably linked with software when it comes to AI. They wouldn't be the same people. Some materials aren't even available anymore." 

"Then new ones?" 

Light sadly smiled and shook his head again. "Look at me, Blues." Light held out his wrists, as if shackled. "I'm old. My health is already starting to fail me. My hands cramp up after an hour at the keyboard. My heart clamps like a vice at the slightest stress. I'm sleeping more. I simply don't have enough time to dedicate to new innovations. It's over." 

Protoman looked at his dewy eyes. He seemed to have aged seventy years in a single instant. 

Light bent over the console, turning away from Protoman. "The world can never know what happened. This whole ordeal. If anyone found out what I'd done... Or what they've done..." 

"They won't. That's guaranteed. Anyone who could confess is dead. Any evidence is missing or inconclusive." 

"Good, good..." Light hobbled back to the monitors. "I guess that's it then. I don't know what you want to do, Protoman. I don't know how long you have before shutdown. A couple hours? Days?" 

"Depends on how I allocate my systems. But it doesn't matter. Death is inevitable, always has been. You're right. It is the end of an age. I suppose the best thing, given the circumstances, would be for us all to go quietly." 

Light nodded. "Yes. Yes, I suppose. That is a noble sentiment." 

"But..." Protoman pointed to a third, unoccupied gurney next to Mega Man and Roll. "I do have one request though. Father." 

&nsbp


	12. Chapter 12

Roll stood on a grassy field with slight hills and valleys. A slight breeze ruffled the one or two blond hairs straying out of her ponytail. 

She had no idea where she was. She had no memory of this place and couldn't locate it using geographic markings, such as terrain shape or sun position. 

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here?" 

The last thing she remembered clearly was sitting next to Dr. Light. After that, everything was hazy bits and pieces floating in her mind. She knew what had happened, but couldn't recall it. 

Rock walked up the hill, his black, mussed hair waving in the wind. He was not in armor, but a matching color scheme of shirt and pants. "Roll?" 

"Rock? Where are we... what are we doing here?" 

"I don't know. This isn't any place I've ever been. And I feel strange. Like I'm overly corporeal, if that makes any sense." 

"I do too. Even this place. It seems real, but just a little outside real. Like it's too good to be true." 

"Pretty close," said a third voice nearby. Protoman appeared, walking up the other side of the hill. He was also bereft of battle armor, but wore sunglasses in lieu of his helmet. "It is real. But only in a way we perceive." 

"Blues? What are you doing here?" Roll asked. 

"And what are you talking about?" Rock asked. 

"Good, doesn't appear to be any pre-cog cycles lost," Protoman said. "We're in a construct -- at least humans would call it that -- that runs simulated data through our CPU cycles. It's hard to explain without revealing its exact nature. And if I do that, it loses some of its charm. Think of it as an astral projection into shared dreamspace." 

"Then shouldn't we be able to sense that? I can't use any of my trackers or scanning equipment," Mega Man said. 

"Suffice it to say, everything's been 'dumbed down'. However, the upside is that brings us a closer approximation to humanity, since we no longer have physical bodies." 

Mega Man touched his chest, examined his arm. "Hair? I have arm hair. I never had that before." Protoman smirked as he watched them. Rock plucked at the wispy black hairs. "And it hurts. I mean, it hurts-hurts. Not in a force-feedback way. I can feel abstract pain." 

"I have veins. And skin marks." Roll pulled her shirt open. "And breasts. I mean, real breasts. They look real, they have imperfections. There are hair follicles. One is slightly bigger than the other. And..." She dug her hand down the back of her pants. 

She had everything. Every protrusion and orifice. No substitutions. "What happened? Are we human?" Roll asked. 

"Simulated human. Close to it as you can get, in a stateless virtual space. You get the whole package. Physicality, hormones, sensations. It's all there." 

"But it's an illusion," Roll half-said, half-asked. 

"Depends how you interpret illusion," Blues replied. "I know I can't tell the difference. This feels like it's been my body all my life. That's what's nice about this place. It's our own little world. Separate from humanity's taboos and societal morals. They won't ever get in here. They can't judge us, can't see us. And we won't ever leave," Protoman said. "We can't. What's done is done. But now we have what we wanted." 

"Blues, what are you saying?" Mega Man asked. 

"I'm saying," Protoman took off his sunglasses. For the first time, Mega Man and Roll saw his sharp blue eyes. "That we're free." 

Roll glanced to him, then back to Mega Man. "I guess... I guess he's right." 

"We can do everything we couldn't do before," Mega Man shrugged. "The limits are gone. We can explore ourselves how we never could in reality." 

"We can have sex the way we were meant to. Naturally. Normally. Like humans." 

Roll placed a hand on Rock's cheek. "Become one family again," she said. "Without anyone judging us." 

She pressed her lips against his, and they kissed. Her tongue moved around his. Instead of mechanically operating her body, her body was doing the work for her. She massaged his lips with hers, and could feel so much more sensation. The smell of his skin, the slipperiness of his saliva. 

"Hey, can I get in on this action?" Protoman asked. He smirked and raised his eyebrows. 

Roll smiled so her dimples disappeared, and approached him. She touched his cheek. "You have beautiful blue eyes," she said. 

He shrugged, "No real point to hide them anymore." 

"We're all friends here," Mega Man added. 

Roll giggled. She clutched his butt and brought him closer in. He had the same smell as his brother. His tongue was a bit faster, more rugged. 

Rock joined the two of them. Roll held each of them by the back of their heads and squeezed their unruly hair. She kissed one, then the other. They engaged in a triple kiss, faces and sloppy tongues enraptured with each other. 

Mega Man moved on to her long, smooth neck, sucking it with a blissful intensity. Roll was being kissed like a real woman. Protoman continued, rubbing his hands around her torso, her breasts. 

Overwhelmed by the new sensations, Roll took off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra. She leaped at Protoman, while her other brother continued to caress her. It felt so good to have the family back together again. All she wanted to do was get closer. 

Protoman cupped her cheek with one hand and buried the other in her loose blond hair. She could feel heat coming from his body -- real, warm heat in waves of lust. He nibbled her lips, then ended the kiss and looked into her lust-glazed eyes. Although he seemed to know what to do physically, he was a little less experienced with the cues during sex. 

Mega Man, on the other hand, had no problem. He lowered himself to his knees and shuffled off Roll's pants. Roll tensed with anticipation. He took a deep breath and buried his face in her ass. Roll lurched forward, tightening her cheeks, taken by the suddenness of it. 

"Does that feel good?" Rock asked. 

The sparkling stimulation of her anal rim distracted her. "Yes," she said, turning her head. "It feels _so_ good. Thank you." 

Roll embraced Protoman. They kissed again. Trails of drooling lust escaped the corners of their mouths and wet her skin. With gentle kisses, Protoman descended down her chin to the valley between her breasts. His hot breath fogged her chest and belly. She reached inside his pants and felt for his member. It was already swollen and firm. 

Mega Man decided to help his brother out. Still face-deep in her ass, he reached for her bra buckle, without looking, and unclasped it in one snap. The black straps sprang away. Roll pulled it the rest of the way off. Blues kneaded them like divine bread dough. 

She pulled Protoman's dick out of his pants. It was more spear-shaped than Mega Man's. Pointier, stream-lined, but just as long. Roll never knew they could differ in shape so much, but it looked just as delicious. 

Protoman finally got to his knees and nosed her damp yellow fluff. Roll whipped her head back. One boy at her front, the other at her rear -- this was what bliss was like. She placed her hands on Protoman's head. 

"Don't ever stop," she whispered. "Both of you. Don't ever-" She squealed as her feelings reached a peak. She tightened her shoulders and petrified. 

Mega Man kept licking, teasing the wrinkly knot of her asshole. Her crevice widened with each flick. 

"Oh god, I just want a piece of..." Roll trailed off, her carnal emotions getting the better of her. She pushed Protoman gently down into the grass. 

He sat on his elbows, and spread his legs. Roll dove on his cock, slurping away at the thickness inside her cheeks. Her head bobbed up and down on his prodder. 

"Hey, I know he's new, but where's my love?" Mega Man asked jokingly. 

Roll grinned, and returned to her knees. As if he knew what to do, Protoman stood. Roll kneeled in-between them and grabbed both of their dicks, one in each hand. She kissed the tip of Mega Man's, then lubed it all the way down with her spit. With the other hand she jerked off Protoman. 

Protoman stared down at her with bright blue eyes, holding his base out to her. Mega Man threw back his head and closed his eyes. 

After a while, she switched to mouthing him while she squeezed her other brother. 

"God, I want it so bad," she said. "I think I want both of you inside me at the same time." 

Mega Man raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you can handle it?" 

"Yeah, I think I can," she said. 

Mega Man lay on the cool grass. His shaft waggled back and forth. 

First she laid squarely on Mega Man's cock -- it glided into her gaping hole -- and settled in a deep saddle. No problem there. She bent forward, looking him in the eyes. 

"Hi," she said. 

"Hi," he replied. In that moment, everything was forgiven. 

Protoman lined up behind her. She lifted her rump in the air, giving him an easier target. He held his greasy cock with one hand and aimed. 

When the tip touched Roll's little star, she braced herself. It was so tight she was afraid she might turn him away at the entrance. 

Once he made contact, he held her hips and pushed forward, millimeter by millimeter. Her rim expanded outrageously as the head pushed past. 

"Oh! Oh my god. Eee-" 

"Are you okay?" Protoman asked, about to pull back. 

"No! No, keep going." To emphasize this, she pushed her loins ever so slightly against his. 

Protoman thrust forward again, this time managing to get halfway through. Roll panicked. Her knuckles turned white as she felt his cock enter a place it was not meant to go, and too quickly. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mega Man asked. 

"Yes," she said. "I can do it. I want you both. I want to be together again." 

Mega Man smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed her torso on top of Rock, letting her breasts press against him. 

Protoman grabbed her gorgeously shaped ass and drove forward. Her taut little cheeks trapped his shaft in her deep cavern. He was all the way in now -- the circumference of her ass gripped him all the way around. He stopped to let her adjust. 

"I'm good," she said, panting. She was equal parts thrilled and scared. Stimulation of all kinds ran through her body -- fear, exhilaration, joy. "Just go real slow to start." 

The feeling of being overfilled was sublime. Mega Man grabbed her breasts from under and suckled them as Protoman ground into her. His thrusts joggled Mega Man's cock as well. She could feel them both inside her, pressing against each other. 

Now that both her brothers were inside her she cut loose, letting them bounce her around in rhythmic ecstasy. It felt so good to have warm flesh in there. One cock in her pussy, one in her ass -- she felt fulfilled. 

"Oohhhh, fuck," she said. "Yessss... that's fucking good," she said. Her mouth dropped and her eyes rolled up. She was drowning in a pool of pleasure. 

Protoman held her hips and pounded over and over again. Roll grinded on Mega Man's cock, and Mega Man pushed his hips into hers. "Do it, baby. Do it," he said. 

She gripped her brother's shoulders as Protoman hunched over her. For the first time she felt whole. They did too. Three separate beings becoming one. 

They rocked forth ever faster, their cocks stiff as wood. She was totally out of control. She had never felt this way, ever. 

"Oh god," Protoman said. "I've got to stop. I'm going to-" 

"Yes, cum in my ass," Roll said, delighted she had an ass to cum into. "Both of you," she panted. "Cum in me... *gasp* at the same time... I want... to feel you both... my brothers..." 

Both of them jackhammered her. Protoman came first. The strange pouch of her ass filled up with hot, wet liquid. Squealing through pursed lips, she tensed her asshole around his cock, as if trying to milk the cum from Protoman's balls. He yelled as the rush of orgasm overwhelmed him. 

Mega Man, still playing with her breasts, stuffed his face inside them, then arched his back. His spunk filled her willing pussy, spasm after spasm. 

That was too much -- the idea of both of their juices inside her, now running against her thighs -- it forced her over the edge. She felt like a conduit between the two of them -- a healing bridge that made the three of them into one person. Her pelvis glided back to the cock in her ass, and forth to the cock in her pussy. 

The throes of ecstasy took hold. Her voice drew high. Petals of an orgasm opened and blossomed into the biggest rush she'd ever felt. It built like a shaking volcano inside her. Then, all at once, she was erupting. She came so hard she soaked the front of Mega Man. Clear fluid dribbled off the curve of his hips. 

Finally, Roll collapsed on top of Rock. Protoman collapsed on top of her. She kissed Mega Man, then turned to kiss Protoman. She laid her head down and closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face. 

"Thank you," she said, to no one in particular. 

* * *

The CPU usage on the construct box spiked, then petered out to almost nothing. That was the signal. 

Dr. Light powered down the machine. He had no idea what was going on in there, and didn't want to know. It was their playground. In a few days, the construct would fade, lose power, and their essences would dissipate into the world wide network. And that's how they wanted it. 

Light turned away, back to the computer console. The AI had finished uploading and compiled successfully. The whole thing took up most of his free space. If he was going to do anything with it, he'd have to get new equipment. 

Light stroked his beard as he stared at the " _Save Project As..._ " prompt box. _Would_ he be working on it? Would he bother? What else would he do with his time? 

He had two choices: stay in the house, devoid of occupants, or crack this new puzzle. If he bothered giving the AI a body, it couldn't be like his old models. It would have to be new enough to process the throughput, and tough enough to handle it. Some of the people at the convention had given him ideas -- new advancements for robotics, especially that rep from Hayatom Inc., and the fellow working on the new titanium alloy. 

Light shrugged. He might as well see where it led. 

The prompt box waited. Light tapped lightly on the keyboard. He was always so bad at inventing with names and project codewords. But he couldn't stare at the screen forever, stuck on something insignificant. 

"Project X", he typed. 

#END#


End file.
